


You're a Natural, Kid.

by hernamewasalice



Series: Fluff + Angst [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Black Comedy, Confusion, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hilarity, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Mobster Kylo, Modern Era, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is 15, Shitty Characters, Slow Burn, asshole characters, kylo has a lot of sex with different women before getting together with rey, kylo is 26, possible slow burn?, soft boi kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: In which Mobster Kylo avenges the death of his father and kills Palpatine. In a quick turn of events, Kylo takes in Palpatine's granddaughter after making her an orphan.  (Dark comedy + fluff ensues).
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluff + Angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622881
Comments: 292
Kudos: 431





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope everything is going well for everyone. I wish everyone the best during this time! I made a fic to help ease this time. This fic is really absurd and dark comedy/fluffy. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> fyi  
> Rey is 15, Kylo is 26  
> Be advised, (consensual) underage sex to come

Killing is easy.

Especially when you're in a mob.

It's an effortless murder, not as bloody this time. Kylo carelessly tosses the dead body on the ground and rearranges the limbs to a different story. Kylo is careful, has gloves and all and cleans the area and orchestrates the scene to a suicide. The Knights of Ren kept an eye out as he finishes up. It's all fair game. A death for a death.

Kylo stared at the dead body but to his dismay he feels no content. His dad was dead and there was nothing Kylo could do to bring him back. Kylo swallowed hard as his thoughts became dark. Everything about this kill was so anticlimactic and underwhelming. This man was once a threat to Kylo's family but the man now was old and frail and now he was gone. There's no satisfaction. Palpatine was old and had no one. He won't be missed by anyone except for his followers and his death was terribly disappointing for Kylo's death count.

"Ren," Hux said slowly.

Kylo didn't look away from the body. "Give me a moment longer," he murmured.

Hux cleared his throat. "Um, we sort of have a problem," there's panic in his voice.

Kylo turned to him. He observed Hux's body language. Something was wrong. "What is it?" he demanded.

Before Hux could answer, Kuruk and Vicrul came down the stairs holding a girl by her arms. Kylo's jaw twitched. Fuck. Now they have a witness. It's worse too for it's a kid. "What is this?" Kylo glared at his men. They should have at least knocked her out first. "I gave you orders that I wanted this place to be empty."

Hux blinked sheepishly. "We though-t thi-s place was cleared," he stammered. "We checked and searched. There was so no signs that indicate to us that Palpatine lived with anyone. We assumed he lived alone being with his decrepit and vile appearance."

Kuruk tightened his grip on the small girl who was scrambling to break free. Kylo moved away from the body and hovered close to her. She's so much of a mouse, so weak and vulnerable under a cat's grasp. From a distance she seemed to be ten or something, but up close it's clear that she's in her early teens. She's so thin to his offense and she had big doll eyes so that didn't help. "We found her sleeping in the closet underneath shit," Kuruk said.

Kylo raised his eyebrow at Kuruk response. He expected his men to find the girl hiding not sleeping. "Why were you asleep in the closet, Kid?"

The girl was panicking too much to hear him. She was whimpering a lot, twisting about from his men's hold.

Vicrul sank his nails into the girl's arm. "Shut your damn mouth brat!"

"Hey," Kylo said in a stern tone. "Don't speak to her that way. She's just a kid."

The girl froze and locked her eyes on to him.

She's a cute thing, long brown hair and big hazel eyes and long lashes. She has the faintest of freckles and her lips were full and plump. She was so much of a doll to him. "Why were you asleep in the closet?" he asks her again. He lowers his voice as he lowered himself to her height, trying to be less menacing.

The girl's face became flushed. "I sleep there."

Hux made a face out of confusion. "You sleep there?"

The girl nodded. "My grandpa makes me for as long as I can remember."

Kylo's skin tightened. Palpatine had a granddaughter? Who the fuck had sex with him?

"But there is a couch though," Hux said dumbly with his face all scrunched up in disgust. "Why would he make you sleep in the closet?"

Kylo and the Knights of Ren gave Hux a look.

"Because he's an ass," Ap'lek spat out viciously to let the words sink in and process. Hux wasn't the brightest that was for sure.

Kylo returned his gaze on her. She's quiet, her eyes locked on to the dead body. Shit. "I'm sorry."

The girl exhaled softly. She forced herself to shift her stare elsewhere. "It's okay I didn't really like him to be honest," the girl tried not to sniffle. "He was really shitty but he was the only person I had, you know?"

"Your grandfather wasn't the best person. He killed my dad," Kylo said as if it could make the situation any better. He didn't know Palpatine had a granddaughter and worse, he just made a little girl an orphan.

"Oh I already know he's not a good person," the girl laughed. "He killed my parents long ago so it's okay you killed him," she assured him. "You both did us a favor," she gave him a slight smile.

Without words, Kylo gave orders with just an indifferent expression. Kuruk and Vicrul let go of her but they stayed close, monitoring her every move. The girl rubbed her arms.

"What's your name?" Kylo asked.

"I'm Rey." She glanced back at the dead body. "You should really angle him more to the left," she said as a matter of fact. "Makes it more convincing that he killed himself."

Kylo smirked and instructed his men to do so. She's so nonchalant and calm about her grandfather's death and it cements how bad a person Palpatine was. This comforts Kylo to do know that he did her a favor. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"You don't look fifteen. I thought you were thirteen," Kylo said without much thought of being considerate.

Rey made a face.

He bend his head down. "You're so small that's all," he tells her. She really was. She was so scrawny and flat. He can tell that her grandfather didn't take good care of her at all. He gently grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. She's nothing but skin and bone. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Yesterday morning?" he raised his eyebrow.

"My grandpa doesn't let me eat all the time."

"We'll stop by somewhere to get you some food first. What kind of food would you like?"

Rey beamed. "Can I get a burger and fries?"

Kylo suppressed a smile. "I'll even spring in for a shake if you want," he offered.

"I would like that!" she said with excitement.

Kylo laughed. "It's the least I can do after killing your only family and all."

"It's alright - wait where am I going?" she blinked.

"To my mom's place. You're still a kid, Kid. You need a parent. You'll like my mom," Kylo coaxed. "She's nice and she'll like you for sure. She always wanted to have a daughter. Would you want that?"

"Is she really nice?"

Kylo nodded. "The nicest person you'll ever meet. She's going to braid your hair too since you have long hair."

"It's not just me though - I have a baby," Rey bit her lip. "Will she be okay with taking two people in?"

"You have a baby?" Kylo finds this too absurd to believe. This girl was really malnourished. There was no way she was able to carry a baby to full term with these types of living conditions.

"I didn't have the baby or anything - I found him two months ago in the dumpster and I decided to keep him."

"And your grandfather was okay with this?"

"I made a deal with him. That I would eat less to cut the expenses since having a baby around is a fortune."

Kylo kept his expression unreadable. He's really glad he killed her grandfather more than ever. Palpatine in reality had a lot of money hidden but Kylo's not sure if Rey knew about it. Rey was young and naïve. It's was summer still but he wondered if she thought it through about who was going to watch the baby when school came. He nodded at her. "I see. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind. She really likes kids. What's his name?"

"I named him August but I call him Auggie for short."

"Where is he?"

"In the closet," Rey said simply.

Kylo turned and frowned at his men. How the hell did they not discover a baby either? They really were incompetent. He motioned for Ap'lek to help her gather her things. "Are you serious with this? Helping a Palpatine?" Vicrul asked the moment he stopped hearing footsteps going up the stairs.

"She's just a kid," Kylo countered. "She has nothing to do with Palpatine's actions. She's only a victim and I can't leave her alone."

"You do realize that you basically adopted the Virgin Mary and her baby right?" Hux asked him with a smirk.

Kylo rolled his eyes. "I didn't adopt her. I am no way capable of looking after kids."

* * *

She leaves with all of her possessions with her that fit perfectly into one backpack and bag. Kylo makes his men wait outside as he took her to a nearby diner to enjoy a meal. It will cause a lot of suspicion that a young girl was with a group of adult men. The baby is wrapped to her and fast asleep. They're sitting in a booth and she's enjoying the meal. Kylo ordered himself only a cup of coffee, too lost in the fact that this baby attached to her was still alive and appeared healthy. Chubby cheeks and all. He went silent as it was evident that the reason why the baby was well was because Rey had to sacrifice her own health. The wrap itself was a makeshift wrap too, he could tell by the stitching.

She's starving and finishes her plate in minutes that he has to order her another burger.

"His name is August, right?"

"Auggie," Rey corrected as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"He's cute," Kylo mumbled. The baby had a fair complexion and thin soft blonde waves for hair. Most kids will try to keep a stray for a pet, he didn't think a kid would want to keep an abandoned baby. Rey should have reported it but he wasn't the one to be moral. He can see that this girl was lonely and had no one and so she took the baby in. She wanted to love and take care of someone because despite her upbringing, she was full of love and light. This girl was so broken that she trusts him of all people. He keeps his eyes on her, searching for any trace of trauma that he might have given her.

"Are you sure your mom will be okay with having a baby around?"

"She will be. I know her," Kylo promises. He takes a sip of his coffee as he thought of a list of things that had to be done for these two. He has to fix up some paperwork for the both of them and buy them essentials. The baby needs a crib and she needs a bed. He's going to have the baby checked up for sure. He's fairly positive that the baby doesn't have any of his shots yet. He sighed. How the events turned. Today was supposed to be simple. Kill Palpatine and that was that and now Kylo was swarmed with responsibility of a teen girl and a baby. "My mom needs more company anyways after my dad's passing. The house is big and it's empty now that he's gone."

"Kylo," she calls him by that name.

Kylo sets down his cup of coffee. He hadn't even given her his name but she learned it from hearing him talk to his men. "What is it?"

"Can I call you something else? There's nothing wrong with your name or anything - I like giving nicknames to people I like."

"It depends on the nickname," he answered. She spits a list of names, none that agrees with him. "You can call me Ben if you want."

"Ben?"

He nodded, suppressing his smile at the sight of her confusion. There were only three people in the world that he let call him Ben and one of them was gone. He figured to let someone else call him Ben too.

"I like that," she grinned, smiling cheek to cheek. "Ben."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick update wow.  
> enjoy!  
> heads up this is categorized as fluff + angst for a reason!

Kylo makes Rey and Auggie stay in the car first to discuss things with Leia. Kylo leaves the kids in good...well somewhat decent hands. He left the car window cracked open and she's in company and protection of Cardo and Ushar. Kylo ordered the others to return back to the hideout as he sorts things out. Kylo took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

This will take a while since it's late and Leia has to roll out of bed. He glances back and sees Cardo stiffly holding the baby. Rey is beaming and all while Cardo resists the urge to show any emotion. Light makes Kylo snap his head back to see the little old woman fully awake and alert. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice quipped as ever. The woman was old but was sharp with her tongue.

"Nothing -

His mother pulls him in and locks the door. Leia frowned and crossed her arms. "It doesn't seem like that. What happened? Did you kill Palpatine?"

"I killed Palpatine," Kylo shrugged carelessly.

"Are you on the run or something?"

"No."

Leia exhaled in relief. "Thank god. That son of a bitch is finally gone."

"It's just we have a little problem."

"I knew it," she sighed. "What is it?"

"I didn't know he had a granddaughter and she doesn't have anyone now that he's gone."

"What are you trying to say?" Leia glared at him.

"Her name is Rey," Kylo began. He shrugs then just because he has the need and urge to piss off his mom. "I know she's a Palpatine but she's really a nice kid. She's only fifteen. She has a shitty life as it is being raised by Palpatine and now I made her an orphan. She needs a mom, Leia - _Mom,_ " Kylo corrected, trying to butter her up. "And you're one hell of a mom too."

Leia bit her lip and sighed. "Let me see her first before I make my decision."

Kylo's lip curved into a smirk. "Oh there's another thing." Shit. How could he forget?

 _"What?"_ she snapped.

"Rey has a baby."

Leia raised her eyebrow. "A _baby_?"

"Well she didn't have it or anything. She found him in the dumpster a while back and decided to take him in."

"Jesus Christ, Ben. I'm old. Do you think I really want to be raising another kid at my age?"

"Yes," Kylo said unapologetically.

His mom collapsed on the couch and rubbed her temples. "You do know that this won't distract me from nagging you to give me grandchildren, right?"

Kylo smirked and nodded. "Yes, _mother_ ," he said in condescending tone. Leia shot him a scowl and Kylo grinned back cheekily. Kylo's still young. He's only twenty six and doesn't plan on settling down anytime soon.

"Okay," she breathed. "Bring them in, I'm ready."

* * *

Kylo heads back to the car. "Hey, Kid come on in," he coaxed. He opens the door for her and takes her things which wasn't much to begin with. Rey's so careful with the baby it's freaking adorable. She's holding on to Auggie securely as she slowly maneuvers her way out. Cardo hands her the binky once she's fully out of the car.

"Thank you!" Rey smiled back.

Cardo's jaw twitched and he turned away immediately.

"I'm nervous," Rey admitted to Kylo. She hugs Auggie closer to her nonexistent chest.

"Don't be. My mom is really nice and she'll like you."

"Does she know who I am?"

Kylo stopped in place. She's trembling. She's so little too, reaches at his chest. She reminds him so much of a wet stray cat. She's so thin and frail and innocent. Kylo just wants to scoop her and Auggie up and keep them safe. It doesn't matter where she comes from. She's her own person and she's nothing like her family. "She does but it doesn't matter."

Rey frowned. "Can you fix my hair? I want to give a good impression."

He laughs at her. She's so silly. How can his mother not like her? "Everything's going to be okay, Kid." He smooths down her hair though, to make her feel better. Her hair is dry and oily at the same time. He can tell that she didn't have access to decent hair products but his mom will change that soon enough. His mother runs a hair salon after all.

"Promise?"

Kylo laughed. "Promise." He opens the door for her too. She was holding a baby and that was a lot of work. She's only a kid and she's already taking care of a baby. When they go inside, Leia is sitting up straight on the couch on her best behavior and everything. Kylo gives his mother a smirk. His mother ignores him and continues to put up a polite front.

Rey's eyes flickered and she clutched on to the baby.

"Mom" he paused as he sees his mother smirk. He ignores it and proceeds on. "This is Rey and this little guy is Auggie." He checks on Auggie, who's mouth was searching for milk. Rey doesn't have that.

"Hi," Rey said quietly, unable to hide her nervousness.

"Hello, I'm Leia," his mother smiles sweetly.

Kylo sets down her bags and goes through them, searching for a bottle. There's only one can of formula and it's half full. He has to get her some more formula for the baby too. There is quarter of a jug of pure water too and only three bottles. He gathers what he needs to make milk for Auggie. Kylo needs to buy more things for the baby - more diapers, more clothes, and oh yeah a car seat and a stroller. He can hear the baby slowly whining. Rey notices this too. He hands her the bottle. He can't help but to look at the wet mark on her shirt. It was normal for babies to do that, Auggie didn't know any better. Auggie was only hungry and Rey's the only mom he has too.

"He's so precious," Leia cooed.

"He is," Rey said fondly. She repositioned her arm as she fed the baby. Kylo hovers by her to make sure she knows what she's doing. Rey seems to know how to take care of a baby. Auggie isn't making any complaints. "I can't imagine why anyone could toss him away."

"Can I?" Leia asked.

"Of course."

Leia takes the baby too eagerly. It catches both Rey and him off guard. Kylo can imagine it now when his future wife is in labor that his mother's going to yank the baby out herself. "He's so cute. Has it only been you taking care of him?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Call me Leia," she corrected.

Rey nodded quickly. "I'm sorry."

Leia laughed. "You're fine, dear. Ben, go take Rey to your room so she can settle in."

"Do you have any extra sheets and blankets?" Kylo asked. "The room's probably collecting dust." He left home the second he turned eighteen and never came back.

"I do. They're in the hallway closet. Go change the sheets for Rey please." Leia sat down with the baby on the couch. It was evident that Leia was going to be keeping the baby for a while longer. Rey stayed close to Auggie like any mother would with strangers handling her baby.

Kylo takes the bags with him as he goes to change the bedsheets. He snatches extra pillows from the closet. He wants Rey to be comfortable. To his surprise his room is spotless and clean. He's pretty sure his mom maintains it every week or so, just in case he decided to move back. But still, Kylo changes the sheets and sets her things on his dresser. He decides to go through his drawers. He finds a few shirts and socks that he forgotten to pack all those years ago. They seem fine and well preserved. He leaves them in just in case Rey needs a shirt to sleep in. He reaches for her backpack to put her clothes in the drawer. He unzips it and puts her folded clothes one by one. Shirt. Shirt. Sweater. Pants. Bra - Kylo grimaces and impulsively decides to put all her clothes back in her bag. She wouldn't like him going through her things. He doesn't know what he was thinking. He shuts the drawer and decides to inspect his old room instead.

He really wishes that his mother painted the room because now it seems silly for Rey to be living here in a room that's all painted black with My Chemical Romance and Evanescence posters plastered everywhere. She's so young, she probably never heard of their music. He scans the area and moves around the bookshelf to make a spot for a crib for the baby. The baby needs a crib.

Kylo returns back and finds Auggie in Rey's arms while Leia was braiding her hair. Rey and Leia are laughing, talking about who knows what. How long was Kylo in his old room rearranging things? They're already getting along, talking like they're long lost friends. "Ben your mom is going to braid my hair into a fish braid, whatever that means," Rey tells him.

"It's late. You and Auggie should go to bed."

Rey gets up without a second thought but Leia sits her right back. "A little while longer won't hurt them," Leia countered, humming. "I'm almost done with her hair."

"Bed," Kylo ordered.

Rey gets up again and he walks up her up the stairs to his old room. He's about to turn the doorknob when he realizes she wasn't next to him. She's a straggler, lingering a few feet behind him and staring at the photos on the walls. She's absorbed in one of the photos of him as a kid, the damn photo that he hates so much. It's a photo of him for his fourth grade yearbook photo, his hair slicked back like a used car salesman with his big ears sticking out and his front teeth missing. His mom thinks it's adorable but he hates it along with the other photos of him going through puberty. He yanks her gently to follow him to the room.

"Is that you?" she asked, following slowly.

"There's only one of me."

"You were such a pudgy baby and then turned into a skinny lanky skeleton."

His ears grow hot.

"And somehow you grew up to be built like a fridge," she says then, puzzled. "Quite a transformation."

"There's a lot of training that has to be done in my field of work." He turns on the light for her. She heads to the closet but he stops her and motions for her to go to bed. Her eyebrows knits in confusion for a second and so he has to point at the damn bed. She sets herself and the baby in the middle of the bed and makes a barrier on each end with the excess pillows.

"This is weird," she says.

"What's weird?" he sits on the edge of the bed. He's watching her rearrange the extra pillows and blankets all about, as if she was making a nest. She's a strange kid, that's for sure.

"I feel the bed is unsafe - like Auggie is going to fall when we're sleeping." She says this even though she's swaddling the little guy. Kylo's pretty sure the baby won't be able to roll around given how old he is and way Rey wraps the baby in a straightjacket fashion. She's super cautious with the baby and it reassures him that the baby's going to be fine.

Kylo lays down beside them. He takes up half the bed and he's reminded then of how big he is, especially when the two kids lean towards him due to gravity. His bed is twin size so it doesn't help. "We're going to get you a crib and other things tomorrow. For now just make sure the little guy doesn't crack his skull." He reaches to touch Auggie's head. He sees Rey's cheeks turn pink but doesn't think much of it.

"Let's make a barrier. You'll sleep on this side and I'll sleep on the other side to make sure Auggie doesn't fall."

It clicks to him then. "I have my own bed at my place," Kylo lets her know. Maybe she thinks that he still lives with his mom or something. Maybe that's why she gave him a confused look because she thought he wanted to share the same bed as her. It makes sense, thinking about it. "You'll be fine."

Kylo watches her shoulders relax. "Are you going to be sleeping on the couch or going to your place?"

"My place. I want to be sleeping in my own bed." Carefully he gets his phone out of his pocket. "Put your number in just in case you need anything before I see you tomorrow." Rey does so and hands him back his phone. His skin tightens when he comes to contact of her little hands. He killed a child's guardian and he can't forget that. "I'm really sorry about...you know."

"It's fine," she said with a small smile. Kylo frowned. He can tell she's still sad about it. He can tell that Palpatine was a shitty parent but she still misses him even if it's just slightly "I like this place much better. It's much roomier and your mom's nice."

"If you want, you can ask my mom to redecorate."

"Nah I like how it looks. It reminds me of you."

* * *

When Kylo gets back to the hideout, the Knights of Ren are catching up on the highlights of the tonight's game and drinking beer. Ap'lek is smoking a joint and the room is consumed with the smell. Ushar decides to join in by smoking a cigarette. The others are playing cards.

"There's some leftover pizza and wings," Trudgen says, his eyes locked on to his set of cards.

Kylo just grabs a beer before heading to the couch.

"How's the kid?" Kuruk asks.

"Which one?" Kylo asks.

"The girl," Kuruk smirked. The others snicker in the background. They must be high again, all of them.

Kylo breaks the cap open with his teeth first before answering. "She's fine. It took a while because she didn't want me to leave." Kylo drinks his whole beer in one sitting.

"I'm surprised you're here," Hux continues, his speech is slurred. He's the most wasted of the bunch, face redder than his damn ginger hair.

Kylo raised his eyebrow. The others exchanged looks at one another, leaving Kylo in the dark.

"We thought you would be fucking that tight fifteen year old pussy all night," Hux muses.

Kylo throws the empty glass bottle at him without any hesitation. Hux dodges it luckily and the glass breaks against the contact of the wall. They howl with laughter, everyone except him. "Shut your damn mouth," he shouted. "She's just a kid." It was clear to Kylo that the everyone was high and drunk because they wouldn't dare to speak to their leader like that sober.

"She may not have ass or tits but she's cute and tight," Hux laughs stupidly. God he's drunk. Kylo goes to him and slams the ginger against the wall to shut up before he knocked the ginger unconscious. "We wouldn't judge. It would have been such sweet revenge if we found her early and made Palpatine watch you fuck his granddaughter before you killed him."

He slams Hux against the wall and punches him in the mouth. Killing was one thing but raping little girls? Kylo wasn't a monster.

Hux laughs, too numb from the alcohol to feel anything.

"That would have been such a satisfying way to kill him," Vicrul agreed. "And you'll get your fill."

Kylo's face went hot and immediately he punches him again.

"Settle down everybody," Cardo is the one to say something. Cardo and Ushar were the only ones who weren't stupid drunk. He pulls Kylo away from beating Hux senselessly. "He's fucking drunk, you know that Kylo."

Stubbornly Kylo lets go of Hux. He grabs a bunch of the abandoned empty bottles and throws them against the wall.

"Settle down," Cardo tells him again. "You know that everyone else is drunk and teasing you."

"I don't like her. I'm only helping her."

Cardo restricts himself from showing any emotion. The others exchanged a look with Cardo. "We know you don't."

* * *

_His hands are wrapped around the old man's throat and he's slowly suffocating him. Blood is splattered all over after Kylo spent minutes stabbing the old man senselessly. It isn't enough. There's nothing about this kill that satisfy him. Palpatine was suffering and yet it didn't feel like anything. Kylo's bored even after burning layers of Palpatine's flesh._

_Kylo yawns as the old man is becoming purple and blue._

_He throws the old man against the wall. This isn't enough. His dad was gone and nothing will ever bring him back._

_"Kylo," a voice calls out his name._

_Kylo looks up. "What?" he snapped. He's agitated. Nothing was making him happy._

_"We found something that will make you happy," Hux said with a smile._

_Vicrul and Kuruk are coming down the stairs, holding a young girl both by her arms. She's really young and pretty too, it'll make Palpatine's suffering even better. Kylo's face split into a wicked smile. "Who is this?" Kylo asked the old man._

_"No one," the man said quickly, coughing up bits of blood. Bits of his teeth fall out._

_"I see," Kylo smiles back. "Trudgen and Ap'lek, tie him up. I'm going to give him a show." Vicrul and Kuruk hand him the girl. She's so tiny, he's able to hold her in place by her waist. Once his men were done tying Palpatine down they exit, giving Kylo some privacy. He pins the girl down to the floor and examines her first. She's wearing a black camisole and gray pajama pants. He touches at her chest, at the thin padding of her bra. She doesn't have much, barely fills in her bra too. He shushes her as he climbed on top of her, using all his weight to keep her still. She can't push him away if she can't move. "It's okay, I'm going to make you feel good." He thumbs at her crouch, the material of her pants are so thin that he find her sex with ease. He presses his thumb deeper along her slit as his free hand slips under her bra to feel her tits. She doesn't have much but she's warm._

_"You're shaking your head 'no' but your body is telling me otherwise,'" he whispered. She's so soaked that his thumb is getting wet from her. "You're so small, I can get you off with my hands."_

_"Don't do this," Palpatine said weakly._

_Kylo chuckled to himself and ignored his voice. All he could hear was the sound of the girl's whimpering. Her face is flushed and she's crying because she's embarrassed and that he was making her feel good. "Baby it's okay," he whispers to her. "I know you don't want your grandfather to see but I want to see you." His hand lets go of her sex and slowly he peels away at her shirt. The girl shakes her head rapidly but he knows she's aroused and wants to be fucked._

_"Shh." He unhooks her bra and kisses the tops of her shoulders. His lips are cold and shivers in response. "I'm going to give you a good time," he promises. She hugs her chest instinctively. "Just look at me, okay?" he kisses the exposed skin on her chest, the areas her arms can't cover. "What's your name, baby?"_

_The girl shakes her head and cries louder._

_He yanks her hands away from her chest and holds them back to lick her nipples. The girl whimpers again but it's mixed with confusion as he gently sucks at her nipples. "You don't want your grandfather to see you right? So just look at me," he instructs her. He lets his teeth nip at her sensitive flesh. Her breasts are so little that his mouth is able to take a breast in whole. "Keep still." He lets go of her hands and she obeys. Kylo pulls down her pants and fingers her again, this time there's no barrier. He runs his finger along her slit, along the arousal he made. "What's your name?" he asks again._

_The girl doesn't respond even as he's slowly sinking his finger into her cunt. She's so wet and tight there, her cunt swallows his finger. He sighs in relief, virgins feel the best. She's pushing him but it has no effect on him. "Don't resist," he tells her. He kisses her mouth that's salted with tears. He decides he likes the taste and kisses her harder. Another finger goes inside her and he can tell by the way she was flitching and the way she was moaning that this was her first time. He can tell that her fingers had never been there either and he's going to be her first._

_"Stop, please! I beg of you!" Palpatine shouted. "Kill me, don't scar her."_

_Kylo flashed the old man a smile. "But she doesn't want me to stop, she's grinding against my hand right now. She likes this so much." He continued to finger her, adding a third digit. The girl winces but he doesn't put this into consideration. "You'll love my cock, baby. I just need to warm you up. I don't want you to get fucked when you're dry. It's about this wide," he keeps his fingers still for a moment. Her walls are wrapping against his fingers. "See? Not as bad, right?" Kylo bite his lip as he feels her come on his fingers. He pulls his fingers away slowly, watching her come spill out._

_His cock twitches at the sight. So much come and so pretty too. He licks at his hand as he slowly unzipped his pants. He takes his cock out he yanks her to her knees. "Suck, please," he ordered. The girl shakes her head. He grabs her hair and presses her lips to his cock to open. His precum trickles down her face. He pushes his tip again and again until her mouth parts. He tightens his grip around her hair and moaned._

_Her mouth is warm. She doesn't know what she's doing. She's using so much teeth so he yanks at her hair not to. Her hands are gripping to his thighs for support. He wished he was naked to feel her skin against his but this will do. He doesn't want to take time away from fucking her. He pushes her on her back and parts her legs. "What's your name?" he asked again, unable to constrain his frustration. He grips onto her thighs and pushes his length inside of her. The girl shudders and yelps from the pressure. He yelps too, she's so tight down there._

_"Rey," she murmured. She's crying again because it hurts._

_"Rey," he smiles at her name. He starts to move inside of her. She's crying again and trying to push him away. It's really hurting her but he likes the feeling. He peers down and sees the sight of blood. His cock twitched. "Do you like it when I call you baby?"_

_"No-no," she sobbed into his shoulder. "Please stop, it hurts."_

_He shushes her again. "I'm sorry," he said at the nickname and not the fact he was inside of her. He ignores her cries and her grandfather's pleading and continues to thrust inside of her. She feels like heaven. He can't stop. "How about I call you mommy?" he grins at the idea before him. "I'll make you into a mommy."_

_"No - no don't!"_

_Kylo shakes his head. He quickened his pace, his skin slapping against hers. "Why not? You'll be such a good mommy and I'll be a good daddy for our baby," he freezes up then, filling her up with his come._

_She twists her head. "Stop! stop!"_

_He doesn't until he finishes._

The sound of his alarm wakes him up. Kylo finds himself in a cold sweat in the privacy of his room. He knew he shouldn't had that last slice of pizza. It was just a nightmare but his dick is hard, turned on from the dream. He stretches his hand out to turn off his alarm on his phone as his other hand relieves himself. It was just nightmare. He doesn't mean anything. He doesn't like Rey or anything, he's just horny. He pulls his cock out from his sweatpants and works along his shaft as his free hand searches through his contacts for a side piece to relieve him. It was just a nightmare. It means nothing just that he needs to get laid. He hadn't gotten laid in a week so maybe it's just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter but an establishing one <3

Kaydel has really nice tits.

He thinks about this as he's thumbing her nipples and grinding his erection against her really nice panties. He believes in consent but the type of her panties she's wearing was screaming _please fuck me_. Black and lacy and sheer. She shaved there too and it was obvious she got ready for him the second he called her up to fuck. _Kaydel's cute and nice_ , he thinks about this as he shoves her to her bed. Kylo climbs on top of her and sucks hard on her nipples, nuzzling them one by one. She really has a nice rack and she wears all the low cut tight shirts too _._ And they grew up with each other too and his mom likes her but Kaydel's just Kaydel to Kylo.

He only fucks her when he's in the mood.

It's really shitty of Kylo since Kaydel's been in love with him since forever. They lost their virginities to one another when they were fourteen too. He didn't even have to ask for it at fourteen. Their first time, they were at his house doing homework and she decided to get on his lap and fucking did him. They began dating in high school until he turned twenty one and lost interest in her. They remained close still with their history. Kylo always tells her to her face that this was just a casual thing but he knows that Kaydel's hopeful he'll come around again.

Kylo knows he's a shitty person the way he uses Kaydel but he has to release some steam before going to check up on Rey. The last thing he wanted to do was go to a fifteen year old with a boner.

He's already a shitty person for dreaming about raping a fifteen year old girl and he feels shittier that he's not really getting off of legal pussy. His cock is fucking wet from Kaydel's cunt but he's not into it. He tries to get into the mood and thrusts a little bit before giving up. He pulls back and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she sits up immediately.

He bites his lip. "It's nothing it's just not really feeling it."

Her pussy doesn't compare to Rey's. And he hasn't even felt it but he can imagine how tight Rey would be and how embarrassed and cute she would react too. Kylo shakes his head.

She frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Kaydel clings to him and peppers kisses all over his face and neck. "Is there anything you want me to do? I'll do it." She always does. Kaydel's really sweet and all but he can't really stand it, being worshiped. He hates how agreeable Kaydel is, how much of a giver she is. She's always been liked that even when they were dating. She likes to please him and be a servant and he hates it. He wished she could be her own person and have her own opinions on things.

"I just wanna come," he admits. He doesn't bother sugar coating it. Kaydel's Kaydel.

"What do you want me to do?"

It pisses him off how freaking happy she is to be someone's toy. He's a shitty person but he does care for Kaydel. He hopes one day she respects himself because she really doesn't but how often she let's him fuck her. She's sucking his dick right now and leans back to let her have her way with him.

* * *

Kylo comes in Kaydel's mouth this time.

She drinks it all as if she was fucking starving.

He fingers her a bit to get her to finish too before gathering his clothes. He's about to put on his boxers until he became aware of his smell. "Hey Kaydel, can I use your shower?" He doesn't want to be going to Rey smelling like sex.

"Of course. Do you want me to join too?"

"Yeah," he said. It would be rude to say no.

In the shower she's touching his dick and kissing him. She's still in the mood. She's always been a horny girl. Gently he pushes her away. "I can't. I have to go to my mom's house and go to Rey."

She huffed. "That's the fourth time you talked about her."

"I don't want to be late. They're waiting for me."

"And yet you have time to come here?"

"I don't think I should be walking around with a boner around teenaged girls."

Kaydel opened her mouth but paused. She exhaled. "You got a point."

"Rey's fucking fifteen. I'm not into teen girls and it doesn't matter. You and are not anything." He turns off the water and grabs a towel. Kaydel follows him dripping in water. She didn't bother to get herself a towel. She wants him to look at her of what he could have if he wanted to be with her. Kaydel knew she had a nice body and no one can ever love him the way she did. She stood there and watched him put on clothes. "Thanks," he tells her quietly.

"Why do you keep coming to me if we aren't anything?"

 _You're easy_ , he wants to say because it's the fucking truth but it was too messed up. "I still care about you," he tells her. "And you already know that a lot of stuff has been going on with me. First my Dad and now I'm now a parent to two kids." Or maybe, he's been going to her because she's familiar, a part of his past. She knows his Dad. She knows his Mom. She knows him better than most women. She cares for him and he's been needing that for the past two weeks of his life going to shit.

"I still love you."

Kylo's heart skipped a beat. "I know you do."

* * *

Kylo feels sick about himself during the whole drive to Leia's house. He should have fucked the other girls on his phone who were fine with just being casual. When he broke up with Kaydel all those years ago, Leia was sad about it. She really did like Kaydel and hoped he married her someday. Kaydel's a great girl and he wanted to like her it's just he's not into her.

He tried though, honestly he did.

He shakes away his thoughts. He shouldn't be fucking self centered. He has to take care of the baby and the kid. They are his responsibility now since he killed Palpatine. When he gets to the house he completely forgets about Kaydel when he sees Rey feeding the baby. Her hair is done in a French braid by his mother and she's wearing one of his old T-shirts. It catches him off guard because he thought she wasn't wearing any pants underneath until he saw her cross her legs. She's wearing shorts underneath. He's pretty sure her shorts were a decent length and that his shirt was just big on her.

It's a calming sight, seeing the kid take care of the baby.

He's a fucking adult and doesn't know what to do with his life while this kid was being the best mom she could be for a baby that wasn't hers. It warms his heart and makes him feel shitty about himself. She looks so soft and adorable with that bright smile of hers as she fed the baby. The baby cooed in between drinking.

She notices him looking at her. "Hi," she greets him. She's smiling at him with that bright smile of hers. Wearing his fucking shirt too.

"Hey," he cleared his throat. His nails pressed into his hand. He dreamed about raping her and now it's hard not to look at her. She's looking at him with those big eyes of hers. She's so naïve and trusting of him, gazing at him as if he was a decent guy.

Rey went still and it registered to her what she was wearing. "Sorry I should have asked to wear one of your shirts..." she said sheepishly. Her cheeks are pink, matching the color on her lips. Mom most likely did makeup on her too. Mom always wanted a girl.

"It's fine," he tells her quickly. He touches the baby's head and smiled. "Hey little guy," he bent down to greet Auggie. "How are you?"

"Ben, did you wash your hands?" his mother mad dogged him.

Kylo decides not to make things difficult and washed his hands. He dried his hands with a paper towel. "Did you two sleep well?" he sits beside them marveling how such a good mom she is.

Rey put the baby over her shoulder and tapped his back. "Yeah we did, but he's only a few months and so I have to wake up every few hours to feed him."

He blinked. "That fucking sucks."

"Ben did you eat?" Leia asks.

"Yes," he lied.

Leia sets aside a bowl of oatmeal with sliced banana in front of him. "Eat up Ben, you got a lot of work to do."

"So what should we do first?" He pushes the bowl away and turns to Leia. "Do you want to get some things for the baby first or fix up their paperwork?" The other main thing they needed to do was to get the baby checked up and get his shots but they can't do that until the baby has paperwork.

Leia hands him a slip of paper. "I made a list of things to get for the baby. Go take her to the store. I'll stay home with Auggie and fix up her paperwork. I don't want Auggie to go out when he's not vaccinated."

Makes sense. Kylo stared at the baby burping baby and wondered if Rey had ever taken the baby out of her house. Most likely not since Rey didn't have a car and it's still summer. He looked at the list and blinked. Wow this was a lot of stuff. He doesn't even know what half these things were. "Maybe it's better if you go with Rey, you do have the experience with these things."

"I love you Ben," Leia began. "But I don't trust you alone with the baby."

Kylo's face went hot. His mother wasn't wrong. Kylo's never took care of a baby. "Why can't Rey stay home and watch the baby?"

"Because she's a mom and I know she wants to have a say in things. I want her to pick up whatever style of things she likes."

Kylo opened his mouth but shut up really quick. His mother hands him her credit card.

"Money isn't an issue. Let her get whatever she wants for herself and the baby."

Rey blinked. "Really?"

Leia chuckled and pushed the bowl back in front of him. "Really. Go pick out a few outfits for yourself. Maybe some décor for your room."

"Thank you!" the teen girl gushed. "I would give you a hug but I'm holding the baby." She paused and smelled Auggie's butt. She made a face then. "I'm going to go change Auggie's diaper. I'll be back."

Kylo pushes around the slush of food.

"Ben," Leia calls him by his name. She waits to say something the moment she was sure Rey went up the stairs.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

His skin tightened. His mother looks worried. She had the same expression on her face when she told him the night that Dad got killed.

"You do know that from now on that girl and that baby is going to be your responsibility for the rest of your life, right?"

"I do, Mom. I knew the second I laid eyes on her that day." He's really thankful that his mom is helping him out because he has no idea on how to be a parent. Also, his field of work isn't the safest and it was best for Rey to live in a safe place.

Leia sighed and rubbed her temples. She stared at blank space before focusing on him again. "Ben," her voice went soft. "You do know that killing Palpatine doesn't make the war over. His men will still try to come after us and them too."

Kylo frowned and sighed. "I know Mom, I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Babies are fucking expensive. It's dumb to say, but it never occurred to Kylo how much a baby costs.

Rey's throwing a bunch of shit into the cart and she's not even half way done with the list. He's pushing the cart, following her behind like a little boy forced to shop with his mom. Seeing all this stuff is giving him a headache. So much things for a little guy. It isn't a big deal or anything. Kylo has money and he's sure Leia gave Rey her card for the heavens.

She leaves him for a moment and comes back with a giant box that was as big as her.

"Jesus Christ!"

"We probably need another cart," she tells him indifferently. "I need to get a car seat and a high chair too. This is just the stroller."

"I only have two arms, Kid."

"I can push a cart," Rey laughed.

Kylo frowned at the idea. The cart he had was almost overfilled with all the other essentials. "The stuff is heavy even in a cart. I don't want you to push with the account of you being so little." Rey wouldn't be able to see with all these things blocking her vision.

Her eyebrows knitted, cheeks hot. "I'm strong enough to push a cart! And I'm not that little!"

He doesn't hold back with his laugh. It was cute, seeing her all pissed up at him with her little hands curled into fists. "I know," he glosses it over, petting her hair. "Let's ask one of the workers to hold this cart so we can start another one."

Rey's scowl intensified before softening as she thought about it. "Fine," she huffed.

* * *

He thinks they're done until he realizes he's being lead to the women's clothing section. He considers in telling her to go the junior section but he decides not to. It's a pain in the ass trying to push the damn cart through. It's way too fucking narrow here.

"What do you think?" Rey asked, holding up some floral cotton dress.

"It's nice."

Rey made a face at him again.

"What?"

"You're such a guy," she said. She turns away and goes through the rack of clothes.

Kylo raised his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Hmm." He placed his chin on the bars of the cart then and glared at her. This girl was giving him fucking lip.

"I wish Leia was here. She's into this stuff."

"I wish she was here too," he mumbled. Fucking kid.

He follows her around in silence until they get to the intimate section. He pauses when he sees her grabbing a few pairs of lacy underwear and pretty bras. "I um, I'll uh be there," he pointed back to the women's section.

Rey blushed, suddenly becoming aware of the items in her hands. "Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

Jesus Christ. "No," he said quickly. He looked away from her. "I know you're going to try the clothes on and stuff and I want to sit down. My legs are tired."

"There should be seats in the dressing area."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Kylo sits on the bench, staring at the floor as he patiently waited for Rey to finish trying on clothes. His palms are fucking sweaty knowing that she's going to be trying on bras. She grabbed so many since she's testing out sizes. She's still young and...growing. Kylo bit his lip down hard to push the perverted thoughts away. Rey's not just trying on bras. She has dresses and shirts and pants to try on.

He doesn't know why he's fucking sweaty. He only gets sweaty when he's anxious and he doesn't know why he is. He can taste his blood in his mouth. It's hard not to think about it with the assortment of bras she picked out.

Some bras were lacy and some were bralettes. He thinks Rey will look nice in them given how small her breasts are. She doesn't need that much padding, just a little support to give her boobs a push. The bralettes she picked out were cute, pastels and pinks with barely any padding to let her tits breathe and come out to play. Kylo bit down on his lip again to stop thinking about those things.

She's fucking fifteen and had no breasts. He liked his women with large breasts and a big ass. And his women, _women_. Kylo picks up his phone and tries to keep his mind occupied. Don't think about it. _Don't think._

"Ben?" Rey calls out his name.

He answers to it immediately. It's kind of scary to know that he's only known her for a day or so and he's already used to her and the name. "Yeah?"

She steps out of the dressing room. She's wearing a spaghetti strap white eyelet dress that hits at her knee. She looks so virginial and pure in it and it makes him feel so sick with himself. He's a fucking pedophile thinking about that kind of stuff about Rey. His eyes became fixated at the sweetheart neckline. He can tell it was supposed to be a modest neckline but Rey doesn't have enough. The neckline hits loose on her. "What do you think?"

"It's nice," he said to her, clearing his throat. "Just a little big on you. Do you want me to get you another size?"

Rey blushed. "This is the smallest size."

His cheeks went hot. "Oh."

"Hopefully I find something that fits right on me." She closes the door then.

Kylo exhaled deeply and realized he was holding his breath the whole time.

Rey peeks her head out of the dressing room. "Ben?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Kid?"

"Can you help me unzip this dress? I'm sort of stuck."

His skin tightened. He looked around first to make sure no one was around. He doesn't want someone to think he's some pervert. But maybe he is because he didn't even hesitate - but there's no point in hesitating since he doesn't want some fucking stranger touching Rey. If someone has to do it, he rather it be him. Kylo locks the door first.

Her back is already facing him.

"Just...don't look," Rey said. Her entire face is pink and her eyes are already shut.

Kylo swallowed the lump in his throat. "I won't." It was best to get this over with. He took a step closer to her and pushes her braid to the front. His fingers find her zipper and slowly he pulls it down, trying to be careful with it not getting caught on any of the lace. He sees the problem in matter of a second. The zipper of the dress was caught on to the bra she was wearing. It wasn't hers, it had a tag and the zipper was caught on it. "Wow it's stuck."

The straps of the dress fall off her shoulders.

She's trembling. She's terribly embarrassed and he was too. His palms are sweaty.

Her skin is soft.

Kylo carefully untangled the zipper from the tag but he discovers the zipper was also caught by the lace now. Gently he pulled down her dress to get the zipper unstuck. It does the trick.

Kylo carefully tugged down the dress and it falls down at her waist. He looks. She's in a pink lacey bralette. There's barely any padding. He can see her nipples through it. Her breasts are so small, they're mainly swells than anything. They were cute though. There's a certain perkiness to them. He murmured at the sight. Her skin looked so milky and soft. He's positive he can fit her entire breast in his mouth. Kylo turns away. "There," he said.

He looked. He knows he shouldn't have.

* * *

Kylo's quiet on the ride back to his Mom's place.

Rey notices this. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he said, focusing on the road. There's nothing wrong except he saw her breasts and he _liked_ them and wanted to touch them. He wanted to feel her up for a bit in the dressing room.

She blinked. She hugged her chest then but he doesn't notice. "Thank you for today," she said quietly.

"It's not a problem."

"Are you going to help me assemble Auggie's things?" she held her breath. She's afraid he's going to avoid her now.

"Of course," Kylo said immediately. "He's sort of mine now too."

She couldn't help but to smile.

Kylo can feel the warmth of her smile. He looks away from the road for a quick moment just to bask in the sunlight for a second. "What?" his lips curved. Kylo feels giddy then, as if he's tipsy. He forgets about everything when she's smiling at him.

"It's nothing," she smiled wider.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he steals another glance at her again. He grins then, God. Her smile was so infectious.

Rey doesn't respond. She's too embarrassed, feel like it will be too kiddish of her to say what was on her mind. It might scare him, but she thinks of Ben as Auggie's father the same way she sees herself as Auggie's mother.

"Tell me!" Kylo whined.

She laughed as she put some music on. "You're such a Kid."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what I did?

The baby is vaccinated now. Kylo has no fucking idea how Leia got that done without having eyebrows raised with a two month old baby not having any of his shots yet. Kylo knows that she fixed up paperwork and all but for some reason she won't let him see it.

"Mom tell me what you put that didn't cause the doctors calling the cops on us," Kylo asked. He was curious about what was on this paperwork. His mother was in the kitchen making lunch while Rey and Auggie were taking a nap together.

"It doesn't really concern you," his mother glosses it over. "I have to take the baby back in a few weeks for his next shots but I can take them."

Kylo shrugged. Okay. Whatever then.

"No offense I love you and all but why are you always here?" his mother asked. She adds some spices into chicken as she hummed to herself.

Kylo blinked. "Because they're my responsibility."

Leia laughs. "I was given the assumption they were my responsibility since you gave them to me."

"I have them stay here since it's safer for them and also you have experience in being a parent. I didn't dump them on you."

"So I have to expect you to be at my house every day now?" Leia smirked. She stirred the marinade to make sure the chicken was evenly coated.

"You don't sound happy about it," Kylo mused.

Leia bit her lip. "I love you, you idiot. But it's weird seeing you around the house so much. I didn't see you this much when you used to live here."

"Well now my baby and Rey are here now. That's the difference."

Leia stopped stirring. "Your baby?"

"You know what I mean. They're my responsibility."

"Oh. Okay."

Kylo's eyebrows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing."

He decides to let it go. His mom's batshit crazy anyways.

* * *

Kylo likes the smell of Auggie. Auggie smells nice, like a new baby still. He likes having the baby rest on his chest. It's fucking cute, having Auggie curl into him. Auggie has the pudgiest of cheeks and when he yawns it's fucking precious.

He likes seeing Rey hold the baby too. Kylo doesn't know why but he does. He likes seeing Auggie with Rey. Auggie recognizes her as his mother and it makes Kylo's heart melt. Auggie loves snuggling with her and clinging on to her clothes and sucking her skin. It was only natural that Auggie looks for milk. Rey doesn't seem to mind about it and always has a bottle ready.

It was so soothing watching them.

He hates leaving. He really does. He likes being in the same bed as them. He likes just looking at them, his baby and his Rey.

His phone keeps vibrating. This is something Rey notices. He doesn't check his phone all the time or right away but whenever he gets the chance to, it makes her nervous. It's the middle of the night and Rey wasn't dumb. She knows it's either work related or a girl. She hates either option. She doesn't like having him out there risking his life and she doesn't like the idea of going to another girl.

Kylo never talks about girls but Rey wasn't stupid.

He was older than her and she knows that he has needs. He's not into younger girls but she can't help but to have a sense of ownership towards him. She sees him as Auggie's father and she sees herself as Auggie's mother and by that logic she sees them supposed to be together. Rey knows that it's irrational and impratcial but she couldn't help it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kylo asked.

"It's nothing."

Kylo frowns. "I hate it when girls say it's nothing because it's always something." He rests lays on her lap then and looks up at her. "What's wrong?" he asks again.

Rey says the same thing and he sighs.

"I hate when you do that, Kid." Those words make her heart break every time. He sees her become quiet and sad. He moves away from her lap and lays on the bed. He nudges for them to go into his arms. "Come here," he commands gently. Rey allows herself and Auggie to do so. He pulls them closer for a better cuddle. He rubs her back and he can feel her body relax. "Are you feeling better, Kid?"

"I don't know."

Kylo sighs again. Freaking kids.

She snuggles closer to him. He smells nothing but her hair now. She smells like his mom's favorite shampoo, ripe pears and vanilla. Her hair is all soft and silky now from all the hair products his mom makes her use. But she still smells like Rey. The smell is a mix of warmth and sweetness.

His phone vibrates again and so he checks on it. He has his phone out in a way Rey can't see. She couldn't see anyways since she's buried into his chest. It's a text from Kaydel.

Or rather a string of texts from her.

He clicks on it. His eyes flickered at the picture Kaydel sent him. In the selfie she's laying on her bed. She's completely naked with her hand there. The messages that followed after the picture are a stream of consciousness.

_I need you here._

_I miss you._

_Please come over._

_I want to feel you inside of me._

Kylo murmured at the thought. His mind is clouded for a moment until he feels his shirt getting wet. Rey's crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sniffled.

"Kid," he breaks apart from her. He wipes at her tears. There's only a few tears, nothing too serious. "What's going on? I can't help you unless you tell me."

"It's nothing -

"Stop saying it's nothing," he snapped. "You have water coming out of your fucking eyes." He's fucking pissed and annoyed. Fucking brat.

"I just want to go into the closet right now."

_"The closet?"_

Rey's cheeks went hot. She doesn't want to explain herself. Instead she takes herself and Auggie into the closet and kicked everything out of the space and closed the door.

"What the fuck did I just saw?" Kylo mumbled. He gets out of bed and was about to open the closet door until he hears her cry again. He froze at the sound. She had a closet for a room her entire life, it must be her safe place. She has some serious problems but she was his problem too. "Hey," his voice went low. "Can I come in?" he knocked on the door gently.

"No!" she shouted.

Kylo groaned. Jesus. Fucking Christ. "Are you going to stay inside the closet for the night?"

"Yes."

"Kid, you can't be serious. It's cramped and uncomfortable."

"Me and Auggie have done this our whole lives. We're completely fine."

"I bought him a damn crib for a reason!"

"He can handle one night without it!"

He cursed underneath his breath. "At least let me get you Auggie's formula and diaper stuff then and blankets too."

"Fine."

"Rey why are you acting like such a brat tonight?"

"I'm not!" she said stubbornly.

"Yes you are." He snatched a few diapers and a package of wipes and stuffed them under his armpit and snatched the baby water. "Hey open up."

Rey does so, spitefully opens the door without a care in the world.

Kylo huffed. "Fucking brat." He makes several trips to the closet. There's a lot of stuff that's needed for a baby. Bottles. Burping cloth. Portable light. Pillows. Blankets. He sees Rey attempting to make a makeshift bed with Auggie in her arms. "Let me do it," he tells her. "I don't want you to be dropping the baby."

"I've done this before-

"You're not at your damn old home anymore!" he shouted. His blood was boiling. He wants to break everything but he doesn't want scare her or the baby. He grabs the blankets out of spite and gestures her to get out for a second. She's annoying but he still cares about her and wants her and the baby to be comfortable. "Things are different now, brat." He rearranges the blankets and pillows and fluffs them into what looks like a nest. He yanks out the few jackets and sweaters that were left hanging and uses that as more cushion. He sets the essentials to the far corner. "Is this okay?" he huffed as he turned on the portable light.

Rey quietly sat down. "It's fine. Thank you."

Auggie's crying now. It was inevitable with all the yelling Kylo and Rey did. She's holding the baby and rocking him back to sleep. Kylo finds his blood levels lowering watching her calm the baby. He feels like shit now, yelling at a fifteen year old girl. She's young, it's mandatory for her to be difficult. She's just trying to take care of this little guy too.

"Thanks, you can go now," she whispered. She doesn't even look at Kylo. She only looks at Auggie.

Kylo shook his head. "I don't want to," he kept his voice down. "I didn't mean to get mad."

"It's fine. I'm fine. The baby's fine. You can go," she reassured him. She's looking at him the way his mom does whenever dad wants to leave. It's not a pretty look. It's sad and lonely. It makes his skin tightened and his heart stop beating altogether.

Kylo shakes his head. "I don't want to go. I just want to stay here with you and the baby."

This is something his dad never said.

Rey shook her head at him. Her eyes are large. She looks so vulnerable and small. "We'll be fine."

"You're not fine. You're in a closet with the baby."

"You have something important to do, I know it."

"I don't."

"You do."

Kylo laughed. "I honestly don't. You and the baby are the most important things in my life." He means it, means every single word.

He watches her face softened. She looks so much of a doll to him with her cheeks all flushed up and her eyes big and wide. "You don't belong here," she tells him weakly. She's trying to hold on to her stubbornness but he can see right through it.

Kylo chuckled. "Why is that?"

"You're too big to be here."

"I'm not." He sits down and crawls closer to her and Auggie. The space is cramped and it doesn't help with how tall he was but he doesn't care. He wants to tease her. He found it amusing. The expression on her face changes again. It concerns him for he doesn't hear her breathing. He hovers to her. He froze once he realized how close he was to her.

Kylo blinked.

And so did she.

"You're too big, see?" she tells him. "This space is too small."

"I don't care. I want to be in your space," his eyes lowered. He leans to kiss Auggie's head, to kiss to the dark thoughts away. Kylo's hair brushes up against her chest.

Rey blushed but he doesn't see this. She can feel him exhaling. His breath is hot and sends shivers down her spine. He kisses Auggie's cheek. His lips touch a bit of her chest. He's such a large man and he's aware of this. Rey couldn't help but to wonder if he did this on purpose to have indirect contact of touching her chest. The second Kylo parts away from the baby, she lays herself and Auggie on the ground. Kylo contorts himself and pulls her and the baby to him. Rey tugs a blanket over them and she huddles to his chest to give him more space. "You're too big," she mumbles again. She's careful though, making sure the baby has enough room so he wouldn't be squished.

"I know but you'll get used to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHAT I DID? DID I MAKE A KINK OR AN INNUENDO?  
> also rey and kylo's dynamic is so fun and cute. It goes back and forth with her being a kid and him being a parent figure. IDK IF THAT'S LIKE AN UNDERLYING DDLG KINK. IM MAINLY CONCERNED WITH THE CLOSET WITH INNUENDOS THING.  
> KNIGHTS OF REN will come back soon. They aren't in the picture right now given that Kylo's too busy with his baby and Rey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what more characters are into the mix?

It's a little jarring how nice this feels. Sleeping with her. They didn't fuck or anything, they just fell asleep in the closet with the baby too. She curls so perfectly against him. She and Auggie are still asleep. They look so precious. It was a peaceful sight, seeing her snuggling the baby securely. His back and neck hurts like hell but he's mainly fixated on them. On her.

He's a bit hard, it's just morning wood though.

Kylo remained frozen, wondering what to do. He doesn't want to wake them up but he doesn't want her to see his boner either. He doesn't really want to leave the closet either. He just wants to continue cuddling with them.

The door opens then.

Shit.

Leia's mouth falls open. She's too much in shock to yell. Her eyes notices it.

He tugs the blanket up higher and shrugs empathetically.

"Ben," Leia sighed to herself.

"I did nothing," Kylo kept his voice low. "We just fell asleep. She likes to go to a closet whenever she's feeling sad. That's the whole truth, your honor."

Leia bit her lip. "Just turn on your side. She doesn't need to see that."

Kylo does so. For once he feels his heart racing.

And then Leia gently wakes Rey up. "Morning Rey. Morning Auggie," Leia switches her tone. "Come on get up. I made some breakfast." Rey sat up and yawned. Kylo shuts his eyes then and pretends to be still asleep. He can sense Rey looking at him. "Oh no dear, let him sleep in."

Rey yawned again. "Okay."

Kylo remained quiet. He hears her changing the baby's diaper. The baby is yawning too and sighing. Kylo couldn't help but to smile. For a little guy the baby sure is loud. Kylo hears her step out of the closet. He waits until he gets the clear.

"Go use the other bathroom," Leia says, throwing a towel at him. "And take care of... that."

"You want me to come into the towel?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "No you idiot. Go take a shower while you're at it too."

* * *

Kylo takes his phone with him to the bathroom. He takes a piss first and turns on the water to let it get warm. He checks his phone, there's a flood of texts from Kaydel. Shit, he forgot about her. There's messages of her asking where he was and if he was coming. The last message is a photo. It's another selfie and she's being plowed by one of her fuckboys. This time she's getting fucked on all fours by Poe Dameron. The photo is accompanied by the words: _you're too late._

Kylo shrugged.

He types out: _Good for you. Glad you're getting action._

He could care less to be honest. She's trying to make him jealous but he doesn't give a fuck about her the way she doesn't give a fuck about her fuckboys. He doesn't want to tell her that he was taking care of Rey and the baby. He doesn't want to let her think that she still has a chance with him. Or that he cares about Kaydel. He really doesn't. The quicker she realizes, the easier it'll be for the both of them.

He goes checks his other messages. There's nothing but naked photos of his other girls. He touched his dick as he clicked through. A text catches his attention. A group text for that matter from Paige and Jessika. Paige and Jessika are gay and are together but they love having threesomes with him. He likes it too since it's nothing serious and all fun. It's fucking hot watching two girls fuck each other and use his dick as their toy. He loves it, watching Paige eat Jessika out while he fucks Jessika from the behind. He especially loves the girls taking rounds on his dick. He likes being able to come into Paige and watch Jessika clean his come off of Paige's cunt. He really likes how cool Paige and Jessika are. He admires their relationship and how committed they are despite having a fun sex life. Paige and Jessika are so into each other. They were couple goals to be honest. Jessika has her tits pierced for Paige and Paige even took Jessika's last name.

Jessika used to be Hux's girlfriend but Kylo had a feeling she was gay and set her up with Paige. Paige is attractive in a cute wholesome way. She's tall and skinny. She has no tits but has a nice big ass. She's the type of girl that looks innocent from a distance but if you get to know her you'll find out she's kinky as hell. While Jessika's hot and you know off the bat she's a freak in the bed. She wears a lot dark lipstick and tight low cut things to show off her fake tits. Kylo knows they're fake by how many times he's played with them but breasts were breasts.

They let him do anal on them too. Not a lot of girls let him do it but these girls are into it. They're really into it and for a fact Kylo knows Paige always wears a plug even when she goes out. He knows this because Paige doesn't wear any underwear even with skirts. They tell him that no toy they have can ever compare to a real dick that's able to spurt out come. And Kylo believes it. Jessika and Paige have so many toys. So many dildos, vibrators, plugs, collars, you name it. They're into bondage too which is really, really hot.

Kylo has a big dick. He's not trying to brag but it was true. All the women he's been with always tell him this and he's so much bigger than any of Jessika or Paige's toys. The only toys that are bigger are the monster size ones that are multicolored and meant for stretching. He knows once technology advances and the adult toy industry finds a way to make a toy feel like a dick and come, Kylo's days with the couple are over. He doesn't mind though, he respects their relationship. He's really good friends with them due to the fact he set them up. Paige and Jessika hit it off instantly and sucked him off as a thank you the first week into dating.

He's quick to answer yes to a threesome this weekend. Kylo sets his phone aside and jumps into the shower then to relieve himself. He's not turned on by falling asleep with a fifteen year old. He's just excited to be able to fuck two hot girls.

* * *

When he gets out of the shower, he puts on his boxers and pants. He puts his shirt and towel over his shoulders and heads back to this old room to look for a new shirt. The room is empty. Rey and Auggie are eating breakfast with Leia. He goes through the dresser and closet and manages to find a decent shirt that doesn't have an graphic print. He heads downstairs and finds Auggie in his swing while Rey was eating an omelet while mom was having some diet shake crap.

"Smells good," he says. "Is there any for me?"

Leia looks up from her phone. "There's some eggs in the fridge."

"You make it so much better though," he grins.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I can make you an omelet," Rey says then.

"No it's fine," he says quickly. "I don't want you to do it." He really doesn't. "I can do it myself."

Leia frowned.

Kylo goes to the fridge and grabs himself the crate of eggs and some cheese. Rey hopped down from her seat and goes to him. "Watcha doing?" Rey asked.

"Making an omelet," he cracked some eggs into the bowl. He's trying to be delicate with this but he has such big hands.

"Omelets aren't supposed to have egg shells in them."

Kylo's face went hot. He knows how to cook, he honestly does. "I know." He picks out the shells with his fingers then.

"Gross. Don't do that." Rey grabs a spoon and fishes it out for him. "What's going to be in your omelet?"

"Cheese," he mumbled. He feels embarrassed and he doesn't know why.

"There's some tomatoes and spinach and mushrooms in the fridge."

"That sounds good. I'll get just the mushrooms. I hate spinach and tomatoes."

Rey laughed. "Okay."

He comes back with the mushrooms and finds her chopping some garlic. "What's that?"

"You don't know what garlic is?" Rey teased.

"I know what it is - it's just why are you chopping it?"

"It'll make the omelet better, trust me."

Kylo proceeds to get salt and pepper out along with olive oil.

"Do you like your eggs with paprika?" she asked as she's mixing the eggs.

"I don't know."

"Hand me it. I'll put some. I think you'll like it." Rey grabs a pan and pours some oil into it.

"Ben why are you letting a fifteen year old cook for you?" Leia snapped.

"I'm not cooking for him," Rey said then. "I'm just helping."

* * *

After breakfast (which was a pretty damn good breakfast), Kylo says goodbye to Auggie and Rey. He kisses Auggie's chubby cheeks and pets Rey's hair. "Stop making that face," he glared at her.

Rey was scowling at him. Her eyebrows are knitted furiously but she looks funny and cute angry with her being so short. "I'm not make a face."

"Yes you are," he frowned. He messes with her hair again "I'll come back soon. I just have some work to do."

"Why can't you get an office job? That's safer."

Kylo ignores her comment and tugs her into his arms. She's in one of her moods again and doesn't want to be held. This makes him hold her tighter out of spite. He hates how bratty she is. "I'll be careful, I promise brat."

"I'm not a brat! I'm just worried about you that's all."

"Yes, you are," he messes her hair again and squeezes her cheeks the way he does with Auggie. She squeals, unable to hide her smile. He grins in pride. The moment is cut short when he sees his mother staring at him. "I'll see you soon, okay?" he tells her again and proceeds to go to his car.

Leia follows him, leaving Rey and Auggie alone in the house. "Ben," she calls him before he could open his car door.

He looks up.

"You have to be careful with Rey. You don't want to give her the wrong idea," she tells him.

Kylo raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Leia frowned. "She likes you."

Kylo laughed at the idea. "She doesn't."

Leia made a face. "Ben it's so obvious she's in love with you. She was making you breakfast and pouring you coffee. She wears nothing but your shirts. You can't be that blind."

"She's just grateful that she has us as her family now."

"Just in case I'm not wrong, just try to keep your distance. Don't be so affectionate with her. She's young. She's impressionable. I don't want to see her getting hurt. Ben she really, really likes you."

"Okay I get it."

"Do you?"

"Yes mother I do," Kylo emphasized.

His mother sighed.

_"What?"_

"Do you like this girl?"

"Mom, she's fucking fifteen. I have some standards." Kylo couldn't help but to be offended that his mother of all people thought so lowly of him. He's not some pedophile. He loves Rey the way he loves Auggie.

"You were asleep with her."

"By accident."

"You were sort of...hard."

"It was only morning wood. What does that got to do with you thinking I like her?"

Leia bit her lip. "Ben I've never seen you act like this with a girl before."

"Because she's not like most girls -" Kylo paused. What did he just say?

Leia raised her eyebrow at him.

"I mean - I" - shit. "Mom come on, she's different. Of course she is. She's a kid with a kid. Of course I treat her differently."

"Alright," his mother pursed her lips. She crossed her arms and looked back at the house of the two little kids peering through the window in wonder in not a discrete way. "Promise me one thing, that whatever happens with you and that girl you better keep the door locked. I don't want to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these characters are shitty and assholes and I love it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a surprise quick update.  
> it's super easy and quick writing this since the story is so light and fluffy despite it being dark humor.  
> for anyone that's offended by last chapter's contents, sorry. Next time I will do better with giving heads up for any scenes with Kylo having sex with other women. It's stated that Paige and Jessika are a couple who occasionally has threesomes with Kylo. They are committed to each other but are little wild in their sex life. It's implied in the writing and even stated that the girls aren't attracted to Kylo and just use him as a prop and Kylo's completely okay with it since it's nothing serious. I'm not saying that all gay couples are like this but wanted to show some portrayals of open couples. Open couples do exist in real life and shitty people exist in real life too lol. I'm more surprised people aren't more offended by the fact he's attracted to an underaged girl and slept with a girl in a closet and had a boner or the fact his mother is like "if you're going to fuck her please lock the door" LMAO.  
> Also this story is meant to be super absurd and outlandish because it's a nice break to have humor opposed to my dark usual shit.  
> Anyways here you go <3 Just cute character building content, no sex with other women in this. There is a slight time gap of a month.

Leia owns a hair salon.

Rey helps her around the salon. Rey doesn't mind it. She likes spending time with Leia. She sweeps up hair and disinfect tools for her and other little things too. She gets Leia and the other workers their coffee and picks their food up too. They always get her food in the order too. Rey likes helping Leia out. She can tell Leia is lonely since her husband died. It's the least Rey can do given that Leia has taken up the role as Rey's parental figure.

Leia pays Rey too. Rey didn't expect to be paid given that she lives with Leia rent free and gets fed and clothed by her. Rey's tried to deny the money but Leia has a way with making it hard to say no. It makes Rey happy though to have a first real job where she gets paid regularly and weekly too. Leia sees this as an allowance Rey knows but Rey likes to think of it as a paycheck.

There's a spare room in the salon that Rey uses for when Auggie has his naptimes. When he's up, he's with them in the salon in his swing or wrapped to her body. Rey's super attentive to her baby. She's always with him and it's going to be rough for when summer is over and she has to go back to school. Leia will watch Auggie while Rey's at school but still.

It's slow right now at the salon and so Rey is sitting in one of the chairs as Leia is doing her hair. Leia isn't trimming her hair today. Just styling. Auggie's asleep in her lap while the coworkers are eating lunch and watching a movie.

"How do you want your hair, dear?" Leia asks. She's smiling at Rey and it makes Rey all warm and fuzzy. Leia is really nice and she feels so loved.

"I don't have anything in mind. Surprise me," Rey smiles back in the mirror.

The baby wakes up and starts to whine.

All of the workers notice. (There's only three of them today) and they rush to get the baby. "We got it sweetheart," Maz says as she takes the baby. Maz is older than Leia and is a grandmother. Her kids and grandkids live far away though and so she likes doting over Auggie. "Just sit down and relax."

Rey bit her lip but allows her baby to be taken. The workers love Auggie. Everyone does.

All the workers know who Rey is. Leia only employs people she trusts her life with and they all treat Rey like their own too. All the workers are Leia's age and lonely. It's nice having so many parental figures around Rey. It's strange to know despite Leia and Ben are part her family's opposing mob, that Leia and Ben were normal and good people. They treat her so differently compared to the members of her family's mob. There's a sense of normalcy in their mob that Rey never had with hers.

Their regulars don't know though given that they are regulars. They just believe what Leia tells them. And the story that Leia paints is that she decided to adopt a girl with a baby. Which isn't a lie. It's all true. The only thing that she didn't mention was how Rey came to Leia's care.

Leia is humming and putting Rey's hair up in a strange up do. Leia's been experimenting with her hair lately. Leia's does her hair every single day that Rey's been living with her. Which is almost going to be a month. Rey slumped in her chair. In two more weeks, she has to go back to school. "What's wrong dear?" Leia asks, sensing the girl's turmoil.

"I don't want to go back to school. I want to be with Auggie."

"I know you do but school is good for you."

"I know it's just I love Auggie and I hate being away from him."

Leia chuckled. "It's killing you on the inside that he's five feet away from you isn't it?"

"Yes," Rey sighed.

Leia pulls out the hair ties in Rey's hair and brushes her hair again. She messed up and has to start over. "What do you want to do?" Leia asked.

"I don't know yet exactly. I just know I want more than the life I was brought up in. I know school is important and I want a job that's safe and secure. I kind of want to get into engineering or maybe be a teacher.."

Leia smiles as she brushes Rey's hair. "You'll figure something out."

"I just want to get out of this. I don't want any more ties. I want safety. I want the normalcy."

"You will get it if you're willing. But it's not easy."

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know." She knows this more than anything. Rey stared at herself in the mirror. She's thankful that she looks nothing like her family. "I never wanted to be born into my family," Rey whispered. "I never want to be like them."

Leia froze.

Rey blinked as she felt her body go numb. Rey didn't mean to offend her. Sometimes, Rey forgets that the Solos were a part of this too. The Solos were so normal on the surface of it. Leia owns a hair salon and Ben works as a mechanic (mainly as a cover up

"It's not a life that anyone wants to be given," Leia said softly. She moves her eyes from Rey and focuses on her hair.

"My grandpa knew that," Rey said out loud. She's shaking. The sounds of old women with a baby are faint in the background. "That's why he treated me like crap to make me be willing to take on our family's business."

Leia's mouth turned into a frown. That's why Rey was starved for most of her life. It was one of Palpatine's methods to control and train her. "I didn't want my son to be in it either." She puts a top section of Rey's hair into a tiny bun.

Rey's eyes flickered up to the old worn woman.

"It's hard getting out especially when it's generational," Leia sighed.

Rey watched as Leia puts another section of her hair into another bun.

"Are you okay he's...in this?"

"I don't think any parent is ever okay." Leia bit her lip. She wanted Be to go to college and make something of himself. There's a moment of silence in the salon. The women in the back with the baby weren't chatty anymore. "I'm just grateful he's still in one piece." Leia cuts herself off and puts the last section of Rey's hair into a bun. "What do you think?" Leia asks as she holds up a hand mirror for her.

Rey examined the strange up do. Her hair is in three buns. It's strange but it's edgy and gives off steampunk vibes. She likes it. "I like it," Rey smiled at the woman.

Leia grabs her phone. "Okay move your head to the side. I want to take a picture of you. Smile."

Rey does so but smiles shyly. She's not used to having photos taken of her and Leia takes a lot.

"Smile!" Leia laughed. "You're such a pretty girl."

Rey attempts another smile.

Leia sighed in endearment. "You're just like Ben with photos."

Rey laughed and looked up at all the photos of Ben in the salon. He smiles so awkwardly or rather scowls.

* * *

Kylo's phone vibrates.

He picks it up since it has a specific ring to notify him someone important messaged him. There's about five other messages but he clicks on his main alerts which are Rey and Leia. He sets his phone to notify him certain people first. Both Rey and Leia are his priorities. He clicks on Rey's message.

 **Rey _: Make sure you get here on time!_ ** **:)**

Accompanied by the message was a photo of Auggie laying a cloth. The cloth has glittery golden numbers on it in pretty writing. There's a small flower wreath on the number three. Auggie is laying down wearing a Donald Duck onesie with a sailor hat and all. There's a toy sailboat and a stuffed whale next to him.

Kylo blinked.

Auggie was three months old today. Wow where has the time gone? Has it really been only a month that Rey and Auggie has been into his life?

 **Rey:** _**We're going to celebrate Auggie's 3 month birthday today! Leia and I made a cake.** _

Kylo couldn't help but to smile. He likes that Rey keeps Leia busy. Leia's been so lonely before Rey and Auggie. It's so fucking silly to him that Rey and Leia are making a big deal out of it but he decides to just be a good sport.

But he's also an asshole too and decides to type out a smartass remark.

**Kylo: But the baby can't eat cake.**

Kylo smirked. He can tell the cake was a plot of his mother.

**Rey: But you can. We made you your favorite cake.**

**Kylo: Fine. I'm in. Tell the kid I'll be there.**

**Rey: :)**

Kylo shook his head and smiled to himself. He clicks on his mother's message. It's a photo of Rey in a new hairstyle. This was a new one, Rey's hair is up in three buns. Leia's always into kooky hairstyles. Kylo smiled again. Rey looks really awkward being photographed against her will.

Leia always sends him pictures of Rey and Auggie. He gets about like a hundred photos a day from Leia but he doesn't mind. He can tell it makes Leia happy sharing the photos to him. He doesn't mind getting the photos honestly. It's nice getting candid photos of Rey and the baby. Rey isn't always annoying. She's actually really adorable.

Leia always wanted a daughter and Rey was a good kid. She listens to Leia and helps out around the house and her salon. Kylo's glad Leia finally gets to have the daughter she always wanted. Leia deserves that at least considering how much of a shit son he is.

**Kylo: nice**

**Leia: Just make sure you don't forget about tonight. Rey and I worked really hard decorating and cooking.**

**Kylo: does this mean we're going to celebrate every month the baby gets older now?**

**Leia: Yes.**

**Leia: I'm very bored.**

* * *

Rey is precocious.

This is something Cardo notices. She is a sweet girl and all, but he knows that Rey knows her power on Kylo. She's fully aware of her effect on Kylo and doesn't hesitate to use it to her advantage. Whenever she wants him to go to her, Kylo goes. In a heartbeat. Even when they're in a middle of money laundering or scoping out a place. Kylo doesn't seem conscious about his actions, nowhere as attentive as the Knights of Ren are of the gradual changes.

The Knights of Ren notices he has his regular phone with him at most times. Which isn't bright given the intensity and secrecy of their work. It's hard not to notice his choice in lock screen and wallpaper too, which are of photos of Rey and Auggie. Their leader is wrapped around a fifteen year old girl's finger which is pitiful and concerning at the same time. Cardo couldn't help but to be impressed by the girl's wit.

"Be careful Kylo that your personal interests doesn't interfere with the mob," Vicrul says with malice.

Cardo decides to sit back and watch the conversation play out. The other Knights of Ren do as well.

Kylo looks up, perplexed and all. "Care to explain?"" he mused.

The Knights of Ren exchanged glances with one another. Kylo seems calm but they know his mood will change soon. Ap'leck takes out his joint to ease the sudden tension.

"Your current work ethic is deplorable. It's an insult to our name," Vicrul's tone was cold. There was no smirk, no inkling of coy.

The Knights of Ren cringe. This will not end well at all.

Kylo's face creased in confusion as his jaw clenched.

"What you do in your private time is none of our business but try to separate work and personal life," Vicrul said sternly.

"My personal life?" Kylo frowned.

"Playing house," he bites out every single word. "You've been reckless and careless since this girl came into our lives. You have to be careful. What you're doing can get us killed with the way you've been leaving evidence around. It doesn't just put us in danger but that girl and that baby."

"I'm not playing house with her!" he screamed. His face gets all hot then before them. 

Cardo and Kuruk groaned while the others rolled their eyes. Everything that Vicrul said was valid but Kylo's choosing to pick at this little thing opposed to the main problem.

"She _needs_ me. I'm responsible for her and the baby. I can't exactly abandon her."

Vicrul rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying for you to abandon them! I'm telling you to get your head out of your ass and think about the mob."

* * *

"Why the fuck are we doing this?" Hux yanked on the collar of his button up. He hates dressing up.

Trudgen rubbed his temples. "It's important to Rey."

"Who the hell throws a party for a baby turning three months old?" Hux tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He and Trudgen were carpooling while the others were driving in two separate cars.

"It's not a party, it's just a small get together," Trudgen reminded him. It's small, only going to be the Knights of Ren and Kylo's mother and of course Rey and the baby. Trudgen sighed to himself. He doesn't mind having to put up with this crap because Rey was precious. She bakes them cookies and it's kind of the least they can do for killing her grandpa but why the hell did he have to get stuck with Hux?

"Does this mean we have to do this every _month_?"

Trudgen moaned. "I guess."

"In all my life I never imagined that this is a requirement for the Knights of Ren." Hux unbuttons his shirt and slowly returns back to a natural shade of pink.

"Me either but you already know things are different since Rey's in our lives."

Hux sighed. "You know things are going to continue being different. That girl's lucky she's adorable." Hux lifts up the blue giftbag and checks to make sure everything is inside. Rey didn't ask for gifts but Hux figured to the baby needs more stuff. Hux got the baby some new books and clothes. Trudgen pitched in for a stuffed lion for the baby too.

Trudgen slowly comes at a stop. The light was yellow but he figures to just stop instead of trying to run it. "Cardo's convinced that Rey is a genius."

Hux chuckled. "I think that girl is. Look how she has everyone wrapped around her finger."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kylo has sex with a different woman and he's still a shitty person and more of an ass).
> 
> In which we also wonder when he and Rey will get together.

Sometimes, Rey likes dressing Auggie in Ben's old baby clothes. Kylo doesn't notice it for the longest time until he sees Auggie in a familiar article of clothing. He knows that it belongs to him for it's in one of the many photos at Leia's house. "Is that?" he began in disbelief. He becomes distracted by how the baby looks in the brown furry costume. Kylo used to have a dog years back - well it was Han's actually. His name was Chewie. And Leia liked matching them.

Rey raised her eyebrow at him. "Is that what?" she holds up the baby a little bit higher to him.

He's still frozen, still in shock that the baby is wearing something that belonged to him. "Is that mine?"

"Yes, Leia gave it to me - she said it was alright," Rey explained then. She wasn't stammering or anything so he knew she was telling the truth.

Huh. "Oh."

"Is that a problem?" she asked, holding her breath.

Auggie yawned then.

Kylo cracked a little smile. He takes the baby in his arms and kisses him right on top of the hood of the costume. "No it isn't, it's just took me off guard that's all."

* * *

It's crazy but he thinks his mom is messing with him. Lately she's been sending him photos of Auggie wearing clothes that say _I Love My Daddy_ or _I'm Handsome Like Daddy_ and a bunch of other crap. He knows he shouldn't be upset but it makes him feel so uncomfortable and it makes him feel so weird. Maybe his mom wasn't trying to fuck with him. Maybe it's all innocent and she's just dressing Auggie up like that because she thinks it's cute.

**Kylo: Why the fuck is he wearing that?**

**Leia: Because you're his daddy**

"Fucking bitch," he muttered.

**Kylo: I'm not.**

**Leia: Rey says you are**

Okay his mother was definately being an ass.

**Kylo: Rey says a lot of shit. She's a kid.**

**Leia: Is he yours?**

Is his mother delusional? Is she so thirsty in wanting a grandchild that she honestly believes that Auggie is his? God what the fuck is wrong with her?

**Kylo: Oh my fucking god. For the hundredth time he isn't and that isn't Rey's either. The kid has fucking blonde hair.**

**Leia: I don't know. You do have a history with lying**

* * *

Any decent human being would think it's cute that a girl sees you as her baby's father but Kylo wasn't a decent human being. He found it fucking creepy as hell that she keeps dressing the baby in clothes with words that say 'daddy'. And like a shitty human he is, he's yelling at the fifteen year old. "Why the fuck do you keep dressing him up like that?" he shouted at her.

Rey blinked and took a step back. The baby's in her arms and she's holding him extra tightly now. She was frozen, taken aback by Ben's sudden outburst.

Her being silent only added fuel to his anger. "Do you think it's fucking cute or something?" he raised his voice even louder.

The baby started to cry.

Rey frowned and looked at the floor.

This pissed him off even more. "Why are you sad? Theres nothing for you sad about!"

Leia came walking down the stairs. "What's all this yelling?"

"I'm not that baby's father," he ignores his mother. "I would need to have sex with the mother for that - why are you crying? There's no reason for you to cry."

Leia goes to Rey and hugs her. Like a brat, Rey's still quiet and crying into Leia's shoulder. Auggie was screaming his lungs out and it pissed Kylo off. Why the fuck wasn't Rey taking care of the baby? The baby was in her arms too. Why was she just standing there and crying?

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you being so sensitive?"

His mother gave him a disappointed frown. "Ben go outside right now," she said firmly. "You're scaring them."

He opened his mouth but he sees the way Rey is acting. She's hiding her face into Leia's shoulder. "I don't. I want to stay here."

"You're being stubborn."

"I'm fucking not."

"Ben," his mother frowned again. "Go outside now. I need some time to calm them down."

* * *

Rey is mad at him.

He doesn't know why but she's being a fucking brat. She hasn't been responding to any of his calls or messages and worse, his mother's a fucking enabler. Leia hasn't been letting him visit Rey and Auggie for the last few days.

"Are you fucking serious?" he asked his mother. They were in front of her house while Rey and Auggie were inside.

"She doesn't feel comfortable being around you and I want to respect that," Leia said calmly. "You really upset her."

He refuses to believe that. "It's been a few days, she should be over it by now. She's just sensitive that's all. And you're not exactly helping either."

Leia sighed. "Ben she doesn't want you around right now. I don't know what else I can say to explain it to you simply."

Kylo's lip twitched. "You're the one that's making this difficult. I want to see them."

"Why do you want to see them?" Leia countered. She's staring at her son, observing him.

"It's been a few fucking days - I need to check up on them. They're my responsibility."

His mother shook her head at him. "I think you need some time to cool down still. Rey's scared of you right now."

"No she's not," he said stubbornly. He doesn't want to believe that Rey was. "She's only scared because you're making her feel scared."

"In what world does that make sense to you?"

"You're not letting me see them! Are you fucking kidding me?" he said bitterly. "You're freaking guarding them away from me. You're keeping them away from me."

"Because I don't think you're in the right state of mind to see them. Ben just go home."

* * *

You would think Rey would get over it soon but it's been two weeks.

Leia still doesn't let him go see them. It's driving him insane. Rey's not talking to him at all. It doesn't feel right not getting any messages or photos from her. He's considering breaking into his mom's house at this point. Well technically he did. Twice actually and his mother gave him hell for it. But can you blame him though? He just wants to see the baby and Rey. He just wants to hold them and tell Rey to stop being a brat and for her to cling on to him again.

He's never met anyone as frustrating and irritating as Rey. But she was his though, she has been since that night. She was so vulnerable and delicate the first time he met her and he still thinks of her like that no matter how annoying she can be. All he wants to do is just take care of her and the baby. His mind's not all there at work either - his side job and real job. All he could think about was how much he hated the silent treatment and not being a part of their lives. He blames his mother for this, for allowing this to go this long.

The worst part was that Rey started school a while ago too. He assumed his mother would be cheesy and send him pictures of Rey on her first day of school holding a first day of school sign but his mother didn't. He even called his mother out on it. Leia told him straight on that she did take pictures but didn't share them to him since Rey didn't want her to.

Kylo's certain his mother is enjoying torturing him.

He's so angry about this whole situation that's blown out of proportion. He's been letting out his frustrations with different women each week. He makes sure to fuck girls that like it rough so they will be okay with him being aggressive. He was just so mad and he's never been this mad or depressed in his life. He's been drinking himself stupid.

The mob is running well surprisingly. Apparently when he's happy is when his work ethic goes down hill. The mob has been acquiring more money than they ever had, and he's been using some of the money to send Rey things. As much as he hates in apologizing for stuff he hasn't done wrong, he just wants her to like him again. He's been sending her some flowers and stuffed animals and toys for Auggie.

"I'm surprised you haven't been granted any conjugal visits," Kuruk muses.

Kylo glared at him.

"I'm only joking."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he snapped at him. They were sorting out files together, trying to find any more information about their competition.

"You've been in a bad mood for a while," Kuruk said lightly.

Kylo remained emotionless. "Do the other Knights of Ren feel that way?"

"To be honest they can't tell when you're upset. You're usually in a bad mood most of the times." Kuruk paused. He stared at the screen and then at Kylo. He looks so miserable and exhausted to Kuruk. "They do notice when you're happy since it's rare."

"It's nothing," Kylo pressed on the keyboard out of spite.

"When's the last time you slept?"

"Does it matter?" Because Kylo can't remember.

"You got to stop fucking all the women in this city whenever you have a problem. Sometimes sleep is the answer."

"I'm fine."

"Kylo you're not fine. You love this girl and you're miserable."

"I don't love her."

"Okay you're not," Kuruk lowered his voice. He can tell Kylo was agitated and was on the verge of breaking something. "You're in love with her."

* * *

In the morning, Kylo calls up Veronica. Kylo's known her for about four months. She's attractive in a familiar and homely way. She has long dark curls and caramel skin with freckles and smoky eyes. His favorite thing about Veronica is the little gap in her teeth. She's cool and doesn't like being tied down but she's into bondage. (Ironic isn't it?) She was in a committed relationship for five years but she ended it recently and just wants to have fun. She's down for the afternoon.

So he goes to her.

He's been having so much free time not checking up on the kids to a point he's bored. He's bored with sex even. "I got some new toys," Veronica says as she let's him in. She's in a sheer blue blouse and pink panties. Her shirt is so sheer he can tell she's not wearing a bra and can see her tits. He can't help but to smirk. She's not afraid answering the door like that and it's impressive and hot at the same time.

"What kind of new toys did you get?"

"One of them I'm currently using," she winks at him.

He felt his cock twitch. He pulls her by her waist. "Oh, yeah? What did you get?" he asked, fingering the entrance of her underwear. He pressed his finger in slightly and can feel it. For the first time he's cracking a smile.

"Do you want to see it?"

"Yeah," he smiles wickedly at her. He pushes her down on the floor and holds her to place with his foot. He was still wearing shoes and he was getting her shirt dirty. She likes it rough. She likes it when he chokes her and slaps her. Veronica likes it when he makes her cry. They do have a safe word but it's used rarely. "Stay still," he ordered. He knows where she keeps her play things. She even has a cage. He wants to use that today but later. Right now he just wants to tie her up and do her on the floor.

The first thing he does is cover her eyes. He keeps her shirt on and ties her up in a simple fashion. He lets her struggle first, lets her try to crawl away from him. He touches himself as he slowly followed behind her. He takes his time to take off his clothes and try to get into the mood. It's been taking him a little longer lately to get horny. He can see the toy inside of her and she's glistening. Veronica's not the first girl he's slept with that's into BDSM but she's the first one that lets him be as violent as he wants.

And Kylo can get very violent.

He's going back and forth with kicking her and using a whip. He's whipping her and getting off on the sounds of her pain. He doesn't hold back with her and she likes it. He likes seeing her get all purple and gray. He gets tired of this foreplay and grabs her by her hips. He takes out the toy but doesn't take in consideration in being gentle. Kylo just wants to do her and he does.

Does her on the floor. Pulls her hair. Slaps her whenever she's too loud.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked her. The whip is wrapped around her throat and he's holding the ends back as he shoved himself inside.

"No," Veronica's sobbing.

Kylo's not satisfied. Doesn't feel great for some reason. So he's rougher now. He throws the whip away carelessly and continues. "You like this," he emphasized, asserting his dominance. He yanks on her hair and presses his mouth on the side of her neck.

"Yes."

"Say it louder."

"Yes."

He slaps her. "It's not loud enough." He picks up his pace then and grunts into her hair.

"I like this - oh my god it feels so good. Do I feel good?"

"Yes you do Rey."

Veronica's eyebrows furrowed. "Rey?" she asked in her regular tone instead.

Kylo slowed his pace. What? Did he? Did he just say? He pulls out before Veronica can say their safe word. He lays on the ground on his back and sighed.

Veronica rolled on her side, still in ropes and all. She gives him a cheeky grin. "So who's this Rey?"

"No one," he mumbled.

She chuckled then. " _Sure_ Kylo."

Kylo doesn't give her any eye contact. He keeps staring at the ceiling instead. Any decent person should be embarrassed about saying a different person's name during sex but Kylo wasn't decent. He was mad at himself that he did.

"Well that explains why you've been so angry lately," she giggled. "You got it bad and you don't know how to process it."

Kylo mimicked her voice and rolled his eyes. "Just because you went to college doesn't mean you know everything Veronica."

"But you've been in a pissy mood because of her, am I right?"

He mumbled. "Yeah. She's so fucking annoying." He sits up then. The mood is done and he figures to untie her.

"Tell me about her. Do you have a picture? I want to see."

For some reason, this brightens his mood. He goes to his clothes since his phone is in his pockets. He figures to also puts some clothes on too while he's at it. Veronica is in the kitchen now mixing them drinks. She slides Kylo his glass and he takes it. He gets his phone and starts typing his code. "I don't like her or anything -

"Is that Rey?" Veronica pointed at his lock screen.

"Yeah," he muttered.

She laughed. "Oh so this is the mysterious girl on your lock screen. I should have known."

Kylo shows her a bunch of photos of Rey and Auggie. It's half and half. Half were the photos he saved that Rey and Leia sent to him and the other half were the photos he took when Rey wasn't looking or was asleep. It wasn't anything sexual just he thought it was cute every time he saw Rey and Auggie curled up in bed asleep and he wanted to capture it. He couldn't help but to slumped down. He really misses them.

Veronica became fixated on one of the photos that Leia took. It was a photo of Kylo with Rey and the baby. Rey and Kylo were both standing and it gave Veronica a good reference of their height and size difference. "Oh wow she's so tiny!" she said. "You're going to wreck her body for sure if you ever did her."

Kylo's face went hot. "Why you got to say stuff like that?"

"I mean am I wrong though? Look how small she is. You've been extra rough with me because you've been mad at her. I can't imagine how you'll be if you have sex with her. You're going to kill her aren't you?"

He didn't have a comeback for that. He was too mortified to think of one.

"You totally have a Madonna-Whore Complex," Veronica said.

"No I fucking don't. She's just a kid."

"Yes you so do," she grinned. "I can see it now. Your sex life with her is going to be so different since you see her as this pure figure. You're going to be so soft with her. A lot of missionary sex and cuddling. Or maybe I'm wrong and you're going to be wild with her too. You would like that huh? Making your sweet Rey cry as you fuck her?"

"Shut your damn mouth," he said through gritted teeth. 

"Total Madonna-Whore complex. So what's wrong with you two?"

He explains it to her then of the whole situation then down to the whole accidental baby acquisition thing. "And I don't know why she's mad at me," he gulps down his second drink. "She won't let me see her and my mom doesn't let me either. I broke in twice into the house and I got shooed away. I fucking hate it. I miss her and I miss my damn baby too."

" _Your_ baby?" she asked as she took a bite of her peanut butter toast.

Kylo takes a bit of her toast out of spite. "I didn't mean what I said."

"So you're mad that she dresses up the baby in clothes that have words 'daddy' on them but you also refer the baby as yours? Of course she would be confused. Have you apologized yet?"

"Why the fuck should I apologize?"

"Because you fucked up. The sooner you make up the happier you'll be with your girl."

"She's not my girl. She's fucking fifteen. I don't like her that way."

"You said her name during sex I think it's too late for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's fun writing some female characters that aren't in committed relationships. It doesn't make them a bad person or slutty as long as it's consensual and there's no cheating involved. I always hate in media were they commonly slut shame women for being sexually active/have multiple partners. Just because a woman has multiple partners doesn't make her immoral!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> epitome of my absurdist writing  
> Kylo is pretty irredeemable shitty character but lovable still  
> Rey is really a teenager with teen feels  
> also a lot of feels

_It replays in her mind._

_Like a broken video player, she had no control when the memory played - of the night that everything changed. She remembers it, remembers it clearly. Her grandfather stashed her and Auggie in the closet and buried them with items before he was killed only moments later. Her grandfather wasn't the most pure person but he loved her and wanted to protect her. He didn't have any emotional connection to Auggie since Auggie wasn't biologically hers but he knew how important the baby was to her._

_She heard it. Everything. She heard it all._

_It was impossible to ignore the sounds._

_She was sitting in the dark trembling. She was too shock to make a sound. Her grandfather had prepared her for this moment her whole life if it ever did come - and it did. Auggie didn't cry for she was feeding him when it happened._

_Rey recalls hearing the footsteps. She should have been quiet but she couldn't. She went in full panic mode. She was afraid of Auggie being hurt and so she hid him more in the closet. The sounds of rustling was how she got discovered._

_She was pulled out by Vicrul._

_It was the scariest moment in her life. She cried immediately before the three men. Vicrul. Kuruk. And Hux. She was so terrified of what they would do to her. Her grandfather was always concerned for her safety that he hid her from the world. He had as much enemies as he had allies and he wanted to protect her._

_She remembers seeing his dead body._

_Her grandfather was many things but he loved her the best he could. Loved her the most he could. He wasn't right in the head but you couldn't be angry with him. He did his best despite the environment he was brought up in. But he loved him as much as she hated him. Sheev wanted her to continue this cycle, his legacy. Rey didn't want to. She doesn't want to hurt people. She didn't want to a life of fear. She didn't want to worry about her children's safety the way he did._

_At this very moment, it made sense that everything her grandfather done from being cold and distant was so she wouldn't miss him if he was ever killed. It was a strange thought process. Doesn't quite make sense to the normal world but it made sense in theirs._

_Her wide hazel eyes looked up at the man that murdered her grandfather._

_She knows him. She knows everything about him._

_But he doesn't know a thing about her for her grandfather kept it that way. Kylo stiffened and her eyes flickered unwaveringly. She's never met him until now but she knows everything about him. She keeps her gaze at him. She wants him to be confronted by what he's done. She wants him to face the repercussions of their environment._

_They were from different mobs but the culture was alike. Senseless violence - from the mob and within. Families being torn apart - from the mob and within. Children being forced to repeat the cycle._

_Rey was afraid of everything but she was never afraid to face a problem. She can tell she was making him feel uncomfortable. She can tell that no one has ever made him feel that way. She doesn't care about what he feels. He needs the harsh reality that what he does can't be always swept under the rug._

_He will rape her but it's not the main thing on her mind. All she could think about was the baby that was left alone in the closet. If he should kill her, what will happen to the baby? This man was not capable of providing for the baby. She hopes that the police are diligent and discover the baby. She hopes the baby will go to a loving family._

_Kylo speaks to her then._

_Rey blinks. He sounds so much of a boy. His tone is light and his smile is bright. "I-I sleep in the closet," she responds to his question. She watches his face crease in confusion. They engage in a conversation. She keeps up with his tone for he responds well to it. He hates confrontation, this man. He likes the façade she's putting, of indifference to her grandfather lifeless on the floor. She does this not because she wants to get on his good side. Her grandfather killed his father._

_And she's afraid what he will do to her._

* * *

_Rey was the daughter of Sheev Palpatine. She takes after him. She was articulate and knows how to read people and know what to say. She knows how to survive. She knows when to put on an act and knows when not to._

_He's a boy, this man._

_Down to his little jokes and mannerisms and the way he carries himself. He's careless, lives life as he goes._

_It baffles her how much he's acting as if nothing happened. He just murdered her grandfather in cold blood and he's carrying on like nothing happened. It feels unreal to her being taken to a restaurant by him. She keeps a calm and relaxed demeanor. This outing could be a hostage situation. She's not entirely sure what he plans to do with her. He promised her that his mother will take her and Auggie in but she doesn't know if he means it. He could be lying to her for his own sick amusement. Maybe he's only taking her out so she can develop a form of trust with him before he rapes and kills her. She keeps her guard up as she eats her meal. She was starving and she can't afford to deny the knows how to eat but she pretends to eat like a slob. She wants Kylo to take pity on her. Not for her but for the baby's sake._

_Times passes in the diner._

_They engage in conversation._

_She notices every time he looks at Auggie. This settles well with her, gives her a sense of his character. She takes her time with her second helping of food as she tries to decipher him. He's nothing like the stories her grandfather raised her on. Kylo doesn't seem calculative or heartless at all. He's an idiot but he was harmless. He doesn't know she was reading him. He reminds her so much of a puppy, she can feel him relaxing with her. This man was just a boy but he can provide for her and Auggie. She can have him wrapped around her finger and she doesn't have to worry about being killed._

_He's very kind and genuine, this boy of a man. He talks about his mother in such an endearing manner._

_Rey couldn't help but to smile at him. She sees him wave at the baby and it makes her all warm and fuzzy. She's never expected her rival mob leader to be such a sweet soul. He's very respectful too. He hasn't once looked at her to contemplate about sleeping with her. And it makes her feel safe. She decides to adopt Kylo then. Auggie needs a father. "Kylo," she began, making her eyes big and doll like._

_He sets his coffee down. "What is it?"_

_"Can I call you something else?" she said in a timid voice. "There's nothing wrong with your name or anything - I like giving nicknames to people I like," she ends the sentence with eagerness. She's very smart, knows that this gesture was a way to form a bond with him and gain his trust._

_Kylo perks up, he's pleased. She can tell. "It depends on the nickname."_

_Rey says a list of names but none agrees with him._

_"You can call me Ben if you want," he suggests._

_"Ben?" she raised her eyebrow. There was something about the way he said the name. It sounded personal, it sounded as if he was giving himself to her. He wants to be something, beyond what he was born into. He nods at her, suppressing his smile. Her heart skipped a beat, maybe perhaps the first time. She finds herself blushing from the mere earnest tone in his voice and his welcoming demeanor._

_He wants to be somebody to her._

_Kylo smiles a lot, she observes._

_"I like that," she grinned, smiling cheek to cheek. "Ben."_

* * *

Kylo's not as bright.

Even he knows that. He's sitting in his car waiting for Rey. He knows that this was crazy for a grown ass man to be parked in a front of her school to snatch a fifteen year old up. He doesn't really care. He wants to see her to a point he was desperate. It doesn't make it any better that she goes to a private school either. It was one thing if he snatched up a public school girl but a private school girl means he's more of a freak.

Which he's not.

He fumbles with the radio to try to settle his nerves. He stops on an alterative rock station with the song _It's the End of the World_ on. "What the fuck am I doing?" he asked himself. This was crazy. So he decides to drive to Leia's house and park nearby. Rey walks home and he can snatch her there without any witnesses jumping into damn conclusions.

He parks one turn from the house.

And he waits.

* * *

It doesn't really help how cute Rey looks in her uniform. It wasn't any slutty Catholic school girl uniform or anything, it was a modest uniform. A white buttoned up blouse, a light blue pin striped tie, a long navy knitted cardigan, and a knee length black pleated skirt. She has white socks on and Adidas shoes. Her hair was straightened and she had a black hair clip to tuck in a lock of her hair on the right side. She's walking by herself clinging on to her backpack straps. She has a scowl on her face and was scanning her surroundings ever so often.

Good, she knows to be alert.

Kylo couldn't help but awe at the sight. She looked like a cautious girl scout ready to venture into the unknown.

When she gets closer he sits up and anticipates to open the door. He counts the seconds, his fingers tapping.

Before she could register that it was his car, he pulls her inside, covering her mouth before she could scream. She was kicking and twisting about but he was bigger than her. He locks the doors instantly and holds her down as he buckled her seatbelt.

She paused when she realizes who it was. "Oh my god."

He immediately turns up the volume. _I'm Not Okay_ by My Chemical Romance was on, about to enter the chorus.

"Are you serious?" she shouted as she kicked him. She doesn't hold back. She's screaming and hitting him but the sound was being washed out by the obnoxious early 2000 music.

Kylo shushes her and keeps his hand over her mouth.

Rey bites him.

"Ow! What the fuck?" he shouted, pulling his hand away from her. "Did you just bite me?"

"Did you just kidnap me?" she countered with a fierce scowl.

"...No." Fuck. Did he? He tilted his head to the side. Huh. Did he? It doesn't help as the lyrics to the song were conveniently talking to him and depicting his situation.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay)_  
_I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means_  
_To be a joke and look_  
_Another line without a hook_  
_I held you close as we both shook for the last time_  
_Take a good hard look_

_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_You wear me out_

Rey punched him in the arm to bring him out of his headspace. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He ignores her and instantly locks the door and drives off.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" she demanded.

He blinked. It occurs to him then that this was the first time she was cursing and she wasn't holding back. She was cursing him out. It makes him feel so shitty that he got sweet innocent Rey to be pissed off at him. "My place," he answered calmly. "Sorry," he smiles feebly. "Didn't mean to scare you like that."

"You're too late."

Kylo didn't respond.

"I want to go home."

"No. You've been avoiding me."

"Geez I wonder why," she crossed her arms.

He keeps his eyes on the road. "I wanted to see you that's all."

"Well I don't," she spat out. "I hate you."

"You don't," he said firmly. He's using all his will not to stop this damn car and yell some sense into her. She's being a brat again, talking like a kid.

"Yes I do!" she screamed louder. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"You don't," he growled. She just has a bad temper and a bad attitude. "You're just being a brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

He bitterly laughed. "Yes you are! You've been ignoring me and you won't let me see you. You're being a fucking brat that's what you are!" he huffed.

"You kidnapped me!"

"I didn't mean to - I wasn't thinking clearly." He swallowed hard. What the fuck was he doing? He just snatched her into his car in broad daylight. "I'm sorry."

Rey bit her lip and looked at the road. "I want to go home," she said softly.

"No. You're going to spend some time with me."

"I still hate you."

"I know and I don't blame you."

* * *

It's a silent car drive.

Until Rey's phone rings. "Can I?" she asked in a mocking manner. "I don't want to upset my kidnapper and risk my safety."

Kylo cursed underneath his breath. Fucking. Brat.

She picks up the phone and puts it on speaker for him to here.

He recognizes the voice. Leia.

"Rey, where are you?"

"I'm fine," Rey began, glaring at him. "I just got kidnapped by your son that's all."

"What?"

Fucking. Brat.

She's smirking at him, satisfied that she's ratting him out to his mother. Fine. If Rey's going to play dirty, he can play dirty too. "Hi mom!" he said out loud to be heard with some extra pep. "Everything's fine. Rey loves to paint stories. I'm taking her out for a bit to make up to her."

"Oh!" Leia chuckled lightly. "Oh I'm glad you two are making up. Just make sure he drops you off for dinner."

Rey blinked several times.

"You two have a nice time! Don't worry about Auggie."

"Wait - no I'm serious. You're son literally snatched me into his car against my will -

Leia laughed. "Have fun kids."

Rey's jaw dropped.

Leia ends the call and Kylo howls with laughter. Rey and Auggie might be the current apple of Leia's eye but Kylo was still her favorite. He is after all Leia's only child. He has extra brownie points from that.

Rey huffs and pouts. "I hate you."

"I know," he giggles. "I know."

* * *

Rey doesn't make this any easier for him. The moment he parked his car, she's scrambling to get out and yelling out to the world that she was kidnapped and was going to get raped. He yanks her into his arms and covers her mouth. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he frowned. "Do you want me to get in trouble or something?"

He's more mad that she's crying wolf and incriminating him. He wouldn't ever do those things. Also it's really shitty of her to joke lightly about that when there were so many real victims not being heard. 

She nodded to provoke him even more.

He glared at her some more. She really loves fucking with him and making his life hell. He takes her inside his apartment and doesn't let her down until he locks the door. "So what am I supposed to do?" she asked him.

"I just want us to talk. I just want to make things right."

She walks over to the couch and plops her self down with a scowl and crossed arms. "You're at a bad start."

"I know." Fuck why was he so stupid? "I'm a fucking idiot."

"Yes you are." She stopped and examines his place. It's not what she expected. His place was well kept and looked like a responsible adult lived here. "You live by yourself?"

"Well yeah I like my privacy." He sits himself right beside her. "Tell me what I did wrong. I just want to fix things with you and me."

"Why?" she goes back to focus on the issue. She has a scowl on her face again. He should have just let her be distracted.

Kylo laughs. "Because I miss you."

"Well I don't miss you."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I don't miss anyone," her tone was cold.

He opened his mouth but paused. She wasn't lying. She didn't miss her grandpa the way he missed his dad. He watches her lips curl into a frown and he feels like shit. Kylo can tell she's thinking about him. "I'm really sorry for that too," he tells her quietly. "I'm a fuck up, you know that."

"I shouldn't have to tell you what you've done wrong," she wipes at her tears with the back of her hand. He tries to hold her. Rey pushes him away. "You're an adult. You should know these things."

"Adults still grow up too."

"You got lashed out at me out of nowhere."

"I didn't mean to."

"But why did you?"

"I don't know." He pursed his lips. He tries to touch her again but she responds the same way. She hugs her legs to her chest and cries. "I feel you're mad at something else. More than me just yelling at you."

"You don't think I'm his mom just because I didn't have him."

He raised his eyebrow. "I didn't say that. You're putting words into my mouth, Kid."

"No I'm not!" She stood up then and pointed a finger to his face. "Don't call me kid during this. It's so patronizing. You said you weren't Auggie's dad because you aren't his biological dad. So I guess you think I'm just some dumb kid playing with a baby doll. "

Oh shit. He did. Not everything she said but a part of it. Damn. He didn't think Rey would connect what he said to every part of her being. It must have been a slap to the face for her to hear that and believe that he thought adoptive parents weren't able to tend to a child the way biological parents could. "Rey -

Rey sniffled. "I don't care that I wasn't pregnant with him. I don't care that I'm not his real mom," her voice breaks. Kylo's skin tightened. He didn't know he struck a cord with Rey. What he said that day must have felt like a slap to the face to her. "And I don't want to be her. His biological mom didn't want him," she's crying then. But Rey's not crying for herself but for Auggie.

Seeing her cry this time and knowing the reason why she's crying hits different cord.

"She threw him in the dumpster to die," she swallowed.

He feels it, how much he hurt her. How much she loves the baby.

"You probably just think I'm letting your mom raise him. I'm not. He's still mine," Rey wiped at her face. "I managed to keep him alive before you came."

He shushes her up by getting on the floor on his knees to hug her legs. She shuts up really quick. She's stunned by how close he was to her, how his cheek was pressed against her knee. This large man looked so small hunched over. He doesn't seem to care that she was wearing a skirt. She blushed then, unable to control her embarrassment. "Of course you're his mom," he breathes. He hugs her legs tight. He really misses holding her and doesn't want to let go. "You are his mom. I see it," his voice is so shaky because he can hear her crying still. He snuggled his cheek into her thigh as he hugged her legs. "Leia sees it. Everyone sees it. I wasn't talking about you. I was just talking about me."

"Why don't you want to be Auggie's dad?"

He blinked. He didn't expect to be asked this from her. It's more than her thinking he doesn't see her as Auggie's mom. She's sad because she thinks he's rejecting Auggie and her. Kylo keeps pressing his face into her legs. She's not pushing him away and he wants to take all that he can get from being so deprived. He misses her. He miss being able to hold them.

Rey touched the top of his head. "Why don't you?"

"Why do you want me to be his dad?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't think I'm good enough," his lips trembled. His voice was faint. "I'm going to let him down - why do you want me to be his dad?"

"I think you're perfect."

Kylo frowned. He's reminded again of how young this little girl was. She was so hopeful and led by blind faith. He's only going to break their hearts. "I'm not perfect Kid. You know that." He feels his eyes shut as her fingers ran through his hair. Her touch was so comforting. It's different, so much different than being touched by all the women he's been with. He wants to kiss her thighs not for pleasure but for something else, except he didn't know what it was. This feeling - this urge wasn't anything he's ever experienced. He rubs his face into her skin and feels a glimpse of it against the rustled fabric. Milky. Velvet. He finds himself stroking the back of her legs with his fingertips but he doesn't stop for she doesn't seem to care.

"I do but you're what Auggie needs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit to disclaimer) :  
> sexual tension + slow burn  
> throwback to emo 2000's music <3
> 
> also yes really shitty of Rey to make a rape accusation to mess with Kylo but she's really bratty and likes to make his life hell sometimes. disclaimer author doesn't condone false rape accusations but this fic doesn't give a fuck in being moral  
> //
> 
> Preference fic if you had to pick: Call It What You Want or You're a Natural Kid


	10. Chapter 10

His hands are still there, all over her legs.

She's standing there in silence. Her heart was racing as she blinked several times. What was he? Is he? Is he going to? Rey doesn't say a word. She doesn't want him to stop whatever he was doing. She knows that this moment will end soon that he will break apart from her. He always does whenever he gets close to her. He'll linger for as long as he can and then let go.

Ben does so like he always does.

Her body responds automatically and she hugs his neck before he could fully get off from the floor. Ben freezes, taken aback by the sudden display affection from her. She's not the one that initiates embraces, it's always him. Sometimes Rey likes to be stubborn and deny him so he can hug her longer out of spite. It takes Kylo a few seconds to register that she was hugging him. That she didn't want him to stop touching her. That also he's pressed into her stomach, a few inches from her chest.

"My knees hurt, Kid," he tells her gently.

She lets go dejectedly. "Oh. Sorry."

Ben always did know how to ruin a moment.

He takes time to stretch out his legs after being on his knees on a wooden floor. Kylo would have stayed on his knees forever being held by her if it didn't hurt like hell. "I'm old, you know that."

"I can tell by how much your knees cracked when you got up."

"Sorry that my old knees had to ruin the moment."

Rey doesn't say anything back.

"I can still hug you, if you want," he offers. "We can lay down in my bed so I won't get tired."

* * *

It doesn't occur him how inappropriate it was having a fifteen year old in his bed until he realizes how intimate it was. It doesn't seem right to Kylo, laying in bed and cuddling her. They've laid in bed many times but this was the first time they were alone. Without the baby. He doesn't want to let go though. It feels good touching her. He can feel it, how scared she is at this very second.

Not out of fear of him but nervousness of what was going to happen.

Nothing was going to happen. This was innocent. They were fully clothed and touching areas that were acceptable. She's smelling his hair. He can tell that she likes the scent of coconut and papaya by the way she's lingering. It was a nice scent and it reminded of her of Kool-Aid or candy. _Touch my hair,_ he thinks. Begs.

Kylo touches her hair and breathes her in. She makes a sound, a tiny yelp but he dismisses it. She smelled so good. She has something new in her hair. It's not his mother's shampoo of vanilla and pears but something different, something Rey. Strawberries and roses. He feels so drunk. She's lifeless in his hold again and it welcomes him to hold her closer to him.

Her legs wrap around him higher on his waist as if an invitation for him to feel her bare thighs. He doesn't take the offer. It will arouse him. He touches her temple and examines the freckles on her cheeks. Counting them one by one. Rey had so many freckles and yet he didn't notice until now.

Rey blinks as if she was trying to be invisible to his stare.

He likes this, having her so helpless and defenseless. Kylo always did like taking control. "You're looking at me the same way you did when you first laid eyes on me," he comments. There's no humor in his tone, not lightness. His tone was bleak and indifferent. He wants her to shiver and she does.

"Am I?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Kylo nods. "You are. You're acting as if I'm going to do something to you."

Rey made a surprised sound as he traced his fingertips along her cheeks. This makes him smile slightly to have this opinionated girl be silenced for once.

"Do you think I would so something to you?"

The little girl shakes her head but her expression tells him otherwise.

"I'm never going to hurt you or our baby," he tells her then.

"Our baby?" she asked with a little smile on her face.

Kylo chuckled. "Our baby."

* * *

They would have stayed forever like this if the phone didn't vibrate. Kylo would have ignored it too until he's reminded that he hasn't seen the baby in a while. It was late and Leia was expecting them for dinner. He lifts his head back and gently touches her cheek to wake her. "Hey," he murmured. "Dinner is waiting for us."

Rey opens her eyes and shakes her head. She pulls the blanket and drifts back to sleep.

Fucking brat. Kylo nudges her again, not so gingerly this time. He goes into her space again and his breath makes her eyes flutter open. Rey blinked and became motionless. His face is close to hers and his mind seems clouded. Ben was going to kiss her, she could see it by the way he's looking at her in contemplation. He's staring at her in such concentration and she's taken aback from the intensity of it all. His eyes roam first at her lips and then into her hazel eyes for confirmation.

Her heart skips a beat as his fingers run through her hair. She blinks wondering if she wanted to. She wants to be kissed by him but wants him to court her first. She knows it's a silly term but you know what she means. She wants the cute things first. She wants him to take her on dates and try to hold her hand. She wonders as they locked eyes with one another if he was capable of waiting. She knows what kind of man he is because she grew up around men like him. He has a string of women for one night stands at his disposal. She wonders if Ben was capable of being romantic. Rey blushed as his fingers ran down from her hair and to her lips.

Ben chuckles at her softly. He stares at his fingers tracing her mouth. He likes the color of her lips. How soft they were.

His phone rings again.

Ben pulls away and just like that, all was forgotten.

* * *

Auggie has grown within the time Kylo has been away from him.

It only had been three weeks but Auggie is bigger and looks sturdier. Like any smothering parent (figure) Kylo was devastated to see how much he had missed. "What the fuck have you been feeding him?" he asks Rey. He's holding Auggie in his arms and Auggie is smiling at him. It's probably just gas but Kylo's going to pretend that Auggie recognizes and misses him.

"Babies grow Ben."

"Can't he stay a baby forever?"

"No," she answers in such an authoritative manner.

"Damn."

Rey tries not to smile but she does. He doesn't thing things first but he was cute. She didn't miss Ben at all the last three weeks. And yet she's reminded of the length of time away, on how really long it was they spent apart. She is the length not with the way he acts with her but with Auggie. He loves Auggie and it makes her feel so nervous for some reason. Perhaps in a good way, that she made the right decision of picking Auggie's dad.

"Ben put Auggie in his swing," Leia tells him. She's cutting up the roast into thin slices.

Kylo shakes his head. "No I haven't seen this guy in forever. He's going to be in my arm for a while."

"You can't eat a roast with one hand."

"Rey can feed me. She doesn't take a long time to eat anyway. She's small and needs less food than me."

Auggie yawns in Kylo's arm. Rey smiled again. Auggie looked so tiny and secured in Ben's arm.

"Ben don't be ridiculous," Leia shakes her head.

Kylo doesn't even ask Rey, he just opens his mouth obnoxiously.

Rey laughs again and pops some food in his mouth.

* * *

Ben lingers.

Dinner was over an hour ago and yet he's still here. They were in her room, Auggie was relaxing calmly in Ben's arms. Rey changed out of her clothes just now. She's wearing one of Ben's old T-shirts. She has floral pink cotton shorts underneath but his shirt drapes her like a dress.

She curls beside Ben. Ben misses Auggie and she has a feeling Ben was going to stay the night. It wasn't a big deal. This wasn't the first time he's done this. He has spare clothes and a toothbrush here. And she doesn't mind. Rey likes having Ben all to herself. When he's with her she doesn't have to worry about his well being or if he's with someone else.

"Rey."

"Yeah?"

"I think everyone should start calling you 'Mommy' so Auggie can learn."

She chuckled. "That's weird."

"Nah uh," he shushes her as he plays with Auggie. "We'll call you 'Mommy' only when Auggie's around. A lot of parents do that all the time." He lifts Auggie to his face and smiles widely at the baby. "Do you want Mommy? I think you do."

Auggie grins because Ben makes funny faces.

Ben holds Auggie in front of her. Rey's heart melted seeing Auggie's sweet face. Rey takes the baby naturally and Auggie rubs his face on her chest. "Well if everyone has to call me 'Mommy' they should also call you 'Daddy' too."

Ben's nose scrunched up. "I guess we have to since Auggie has a lot of clothes that say Daddy on them." He plays with Auggie as Rey feeds him. "You love Mommy, huh?" he asks the baby.

Auggie stared at him with a blank expression.

Hearing Ben's voice makes her heart skip a beat. It just sounds right to her. They were Auggie's mom and dad and no one can ever change that.

* * *

Rey is the second to fall asleep. Auggie is the first one, always. Kylo stares at them. It's an endearing sight...and yet he thinks about breaking it. The baby will be safer in the crib and yet without the baby it would be inappropriate for Kylo to be in the same bed as Rey. And yet he spent the whole day curled up with her alone in his apartment. He doesn't know what's going on in his mind.

Kylo takes the baby for no reason at all.

He gently puts Auggie in his crib and lays right back in bed. He lays on his side and observes her. She's asleep but her arms are automatic and she searches for the baby. Kylo holds his arm out for her and she takes it like a little girl holding her teddy bear. His bicep is wide and in her lethargic state she can't tell the difference. She pulls his arm to her chest. He allows it, allows his arm to be nestled in between her tiny breasts....Tiny breasts. Tiny soft breasts. He would love to tease her nipples. 

Kylo blinks. And then he turns his head at Auggie. Auggie was sleeping peacefully. They both were except him. Kylo doesn't know why he's restless. After nearly a month of being away he was finally with them and yet things don't feel entirely right. It doesn't feel the same. It feels different.

He sighs and wonders of what to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why must this be slow burn


	11. Chapter 11

Rey wakes up to weight on her chest. Her eyes opened but it takes a moment for them to adjust. Dark eyes are staring before her in deep concentration. She couldn't help but to be startled. She jerks back but her movements are clipped from the restriction of the weight of his body. She turns her head first to search for Auggie. Her heart relaxes when she sees the baby asleep peacefully in his crib. She turns back and blinks.

"Ben?" she whispered at him. She's confused and a little scared. He's on top of her and by the colors embedded into his skin she can tell he's been awake for a while. Has he been staring at her this whole time?

He blinks at her then.

Rey froze. Was he going to? Was he? "You're heavy," she commented.

He doesn't respond. He just keeps looking at her. She couldn't help but to be embarrassed. Her cheeks go beet red. He notices she can tell by how his eyes became transfixed by her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, holding her breath.

"Nothing." Ben touches her cheek then, tracing it with his thumb. "I haven't seen you in a while."

It's only been a few weeks that she avoided him. She thought him kidnapping her yesterday was odd but somehow he found a way to top it. He's just there, on top of her and staring at her. Maybe he will feel better if he kissed her. Except she didn't want to be kissed unless they were dating and dating for a while too. "You're being weird," she says then, trying to cut away the tension.

Ben laughs then. "You're the one being weird. You look like a fucking deer with your eyes so big like that." He strokes her cheek still. "You're giving me the look you gave me the first time we met."

"You can be scary."

He smiles at her smugly. "I know."

He hovers closer to her.

A little too close.

"Ben?"

The baby cries then. She watches as Ben's expression changed. He gets up to tend to Auggie while Rey remained laying on the bed in bewilderment. She examines Ben and how his expression is relaxed and at ease now. As if nothing happened. He places the baby down for a diaper change. Rey makes Auggie some formula in the process of it. "I'll watch the baby. Go get ready for school."

Rey nodded. "Okay."

* * *

There's a strange quietness this morning. She notices it when she comes out of the bathroom. Her hair is wet from the shower and she was fully dressed in her uniform. He looks at her for a moment before pulling away to focus entirely on the baby. Rey quickly glanced at her skirt. It wasn't wrinkled or up or anything and she had shorts underneath too. Leia comes in like she always does to do her hair.

Leia isn't as chatty today either for some reason. It's an unsettling silence. The only sound to alleviate the awkwardness was the hair dryer. Rey likes her hair being hair dried. It's nice and warm. "How should I do Rey's hair today, Ben?" Leia asks.

"Just straighten her hair, maybe add a hairclip."

"Alright. Are you going to be picking up Rey from school again?"

"Not today but I will another day."

Once Leia was done she puts some blush on Rey's cheeks and some lip gloss. "Is this too much?"

"No it isn't," Ben said calmly. He's holding Auggie securely. Auggie latches on to him naturally as it should be. Rey goes to Ben to get the baby. She hates being away from the baby and wants to spend as much time as she could before leaving. Auggie smiles at her in recognition and extends his hands for her. "You want to go to mommy, little guy?"

"What?" Leia blinked.

"We're going to call Rey 'Mommy' whenever Auggie is around so he can learn to call her that," Ben explains.

Leia nods and doesn't question much after that. "He's starting to look like you Ben."

Ben makes a face.

Rey rocks Auggie in her arms. She pauses to look at Auggie. He sort of does look like Ben. Auggie's hair is starting to get dark, it's not as blonde as it once was.

* * *

There was something wrong with Kylo. Having dreams of raping a fifteen year old was not normal. It's the second time it happened in which his mind reimagines what happened into something else. He did out of technicality kidnap Rey. He did pull her into his car and took her to his place and in his dream that all happens except he ends up raping her.

"You're not a rapist," Veronica tells him. "It's just your mind subconsciously telling you about your feelings for her."

They were at her place tonight, fully clothed and all without any intention of having sex. Kylo's sitting there lifelessly in the couch while Veronica was making them some instant ramen.

"Yeah you have a lot of rape fantasies and kinks but it's entirely different with being a rapist," Veronica reminds him. "Everything you like is all consensual."

"Rey is fucking fifteen."

"I know by how many times you bring it up."

"It's fucking illegal," he snapped back. "I wanted to fuck her this morning but thankfully the little kid woke up to snap me out of thinking with my dick."

Veronica remained calm. She grabs two bowls and pours ramen in. "I know it is illegal but isn't it more accepted in your...background?"

Kylo mumbled before answering. There was a long history of mob leaders being in relationships with teen girls. It was normal to a point that his mother and the mob are waiting for it to happen especially since she was the granddaughter of Palpatine. Him fucking her would be a status of power and the very reason why Palpatine kept her a secret. Kylo knows damn well that the Knights of Ren had made bets on when he was going to fuck Rey. "It is but it's wrong."

"Rey's not a normal teenager, you know that." Veronica frowned out of pity for the girl.

He doesn't say a word.

And so Veronica does to continue the flow. "She's a little adult." And maybe that was why it was harder for Kylo. It would be one thing if Rey was an average teenager but she wasn't. She was intelligent beyond her years and very perceptive. It would have been so much easier for him not to want to do things to her if she was immature. Rey has her moments though.

"I don't want her to be. I just want her to have a normal life."

"You know she can't the same way you can't."

"It's harder to be around her now that I can see her again."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. She's not doing anything different. She's always covered up and never tries to come on to me and yet I have to restrain myself from doing...things. This morning I woke up with a stiff dick from that dream I told you about. She was still asleep and so I jerked off to the sight. She wasn't naked or anything but her looking so peaceful turned me on."

Veronica blinked. "That's very concerning Kylo. Did you make a mess on her?"

"No," he mumbled. He wanted to though. He wanted to be an animal and mark his territory. "I came into one of my old shirts and threw it in the wash. I don't know why I have these urges with her."

"You don't?" she raised her eyebrow. She brings them their food. She hates eating on the couch but for once she allows it.

Kylo holds the bowl in his hands. He doesn't have an appetite. "Rey's a kid. She's not like anyone I ever met."

"She isn't."

He grips on the bowl. "We fight like crazy. She knows how to piss me off and annoy the hell out of me. We're always fighting."

"Maybe that's why you like her. She challenges you."


	12. Chapter 12

Rey's certain that Ben does things on purpose to make her feel embarrassed. Sometimes he picks her up from school and when he does, it's in the most obnoxious way. He'll be zooming in one of his sports cars wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses and be honking like crazy calling out her name. Like an idiot. Everyone notices it of course and giggle. Naturally her face gets all hot and she does her best to be invisible.

The music is loud in his car too. She's not even surprised. He likes to be noticed. He likes the attention. Rey likes to be no one. "Hey," he smiles at her as she got in to the car.

"Do you have to be this obnoxious?" she asked giving him a scowl.

Ben tilts his head at her smugly. "What do you mean?"

Rey rolled her eyes and lowered the volume. It's so loud she could barely hear herself think. "You know perfectly well!"

"Who was that standing next to you earlier?"

"Just a friend."

"It was a boy."

"Boys can be friends with girls."

"He's going to try to sleep with you."

"He's not like that. He's just a friend."

"What's his name?"

"Finn."

"I don't like him," Ben decides.

She rolled her eyes. "He's just a _friend_ ," Rey emphasized. "He's not trying to sleep with me or anything."

He laughed bitterly. "I'm not trying to be sexist or anything but I'm a guy and I can tell whenever another guy is trying to get some action. He might be all nice and sweet to you but it's all a fucking act. He's one of those _nice guys_ that feels entitled to everything."

She blinked. She wonders if there was a possibility that Ben could be jealous. No, there was no way - but he looks so pissed off right now. His teeth are caught in a grit and his shoulders were tense. He cut someone off too. "What are we doing today?" Rey asked, changing the subject.

"We're going to stop by the house so you can change and get Auggie."

She couldn't help but to smile. She likes it whenever Ben shows his paternal side. "Where are we going with the baby?"

"Take him to the park. I know he can't do much but fresh air will be nice for him."

* * *

There is no one at the house.

Kylo calls Leia but it goes to voicemail. She must be running errands with Auggie or beat them to it with spoiling Auggie today. "Maybe you can do your homework until they get back," Kylo suggests. "I can fix up a snack for you too."

"I don't trust you in the kitchen without supervision."

Fucking brat. She looks even brattier with her uniform and her hair all done very neat and proper. "I'm capable of making peanut butter sandwiches."

She wrinkles her nose at him. "I'm sure you can."

He flashes a smile at her. He watches her hesitate and then she blushes. He chuckles at her. He just wants to mess her up. He goes away from her to gather the ingredients. He can't be thinking about things like that. "Go change your clothes."

"I really don't trust you by yourself in the kitchen."

"Is peanut butter okay?" he changes the subject. He doesn't want to start a fight with her. He can tell she's baiting him into one but he doesn't know why.

"I want Nutella."

His ears went hot. He's reminded that she's a child by the way she answers so light heartedly. He grabs the jar of Nutella and a butter knife to start painting the bread until she's making a face. "What?"

"It's nothing," she glosses it over.

"No, tell me."

"It's nothing -

"Rey."

"It's just I want it toasted," she mumbled. "It's fine."

"No it isn't. I'll make you a new one." He reaches for two new pieces of bread.

"No you don't have to."

"It takes only one second," he laughed. She takes the jar out of his hands. He snatches it back but before he knows it, she's trying to take it again. "What the fuck is up with you today?" he couldn't help but to find it amusing. She's like a scrappy cat but he was much bigger than her.

Rey ignores him and yanks the jar back. She underestimates how strong he is. Chocolate spread gets on her blouse.

"Oh shit, sorry Kid." Kylo quickly wipes off the spread before the oil sinks in. He knows that white shirts are a bitch to get stains out. Especially nice blouses too. He pauses when he realizes hes' touching her chest. It's not like he's groping her or anything - he's just helping her out but it's very inappropriate. "Sorry," he whispered.

She takes a step back. Her face is flushed. "It's okay. I just need to change out of my clothes anyways."

Kylo looks at her chest - not at her breasts or anything but the stain. It's not even a lot on her but maybe subconsciously he's trying to have any excuse to touch her. She's not even sixteen yet and won't be for a while. He stays in the kitchen while she goes up stairs to change. He cursed underneath his breath. He knows he can't do anything to Rey. He wants to give her the best life he can and Kylo knows she won't be having one if she was with him. He tries to distract himself by making himself a sandwich.

He should've licked the chocolate off her blouse.

* * *

Maybe he wants her because he can't have her. Kylo had always been stubborn. It makes sense if Rey was more developed and looked more mature for him to be attracted to her but she wasn't. Rey looked young and looked like a teenaged girl. She's pretty though like a doll that he would love to choke. He likes being dominant and perhaps that was the appeal to him with her.

Rey's so small but she wasn't helpless. She was as scrappy thing who always scowled and fought back.

She's cute with the baby. There was something comforting about watching her take care of Auggie. He couldn't help but to be drawn to her. And watching her with the baby just let's him live in his sick twisted fantasy of having a family with her. Auggie was their family now but Kylo also likes thinking about having a biological kid with Rey. It's a nice picture to him of seeing her pregnant and struggling to walk around with her tiny frame altered by him. Big belly. Swollen breasts. It's not like Kylo's trying to replace Auggie but he wants to give the little guy a buddy. Kylo grew up as an only child and he doesn't want that for Auggie.

Rey's standing, rocking the baby to sleep while Kylo was sitting on her bed. He wonders how their child would look like if they ever had one - not like they would. She's far too young for him. For some reason, Kylo can only picture their kid to look like Auggie. He doesn't know why.

She puts the baby into the crib.

His skin tightened. Guess Kylo has to go now since the baby is asleep and in the crib. Usually Rey keeps the baby on the bed and now there was no excuse for him to lay with her. Kylo refrained himself from frowning. He stood up and fixed his clothes. "It's getting late I should really -

"You can stay if you want," Rey yawned. She slips underneath the covers. "I don't mind."

He hesitated. "You're going to sleep though."

"You always sleep with me," she laughed.

Kylo cleared his throat. "It's a little different," he clarified. It was okay since Auggie was in between them but Auggie wasn't here on the bed right now.

"Ben," she whispered.

His heart skipped a beat. There was something in a way she said his name. Not an order but something else. He can sense it, her need for intimacy - it's not in a sexual sense or even a romantic sense, just need for human kindness and affection. Everything about her was so innocent. She's been so deprived of that her whole life. She looks so delicate. So helpless. He just wants to hold her.

He nodded. "Okay." He goes underneath the covers with her. There's so much space between them. If he goes closer he's not sure what he'll do. It's a scary thing, being aware of yourself and the things you want to do to a little girl. It doesn't help that she's doing nothing. She's just laying there, in between the state of awake and falling asleep.

It taunts him how innocent this all was. He's frustrated by how many countless nights they had that led to nowhere.

"Ben?" she blinked. He's on top of her. He doesn't even realized it until now. Rey's shoulders became tense. "What are you doing?"

He ignores her question and lowers his head down to kiss her.


	13. Chapter 13

Leia pretends that she's not hearing what's going on.

This was bound to happen. Leia knew it was going to from the moment Ben brought the young girl home. He was so gentle with the girl, easing her into the house to meet his mother, as if Rey was a little bird with a broken wing. Leia had never seen her son so enamored with someone before or instantly. She wished her son waited a few years.

Leia was grateful that Rey and Ben weren't...vocal but they were loud. It's not that Leia is hearing them moan or pant or anything, she just keeps hearing the bedframe being slammed repeatedly against the wall. Leia bit her lip. Poor Rey.

Their rooms weren't even next door and yet Leia felt was hearing everything clearly. God why was her son so rough with the girl? Rey must be screaming into Ben's shoulder or something to muffle the sound out. Leia turns up the volume on her phone and tries to distract herself with a Youtube video. She's usually asleep by this time but it's going to take a while due to the...circumstances.

She wonders how Auggie is able to sleep through it.

Fuck.

And just like that, Leia hears the baby crying. The baby had to be crying super loud for Leia to be able to hear it in her room. Were Ben and Rey just ignoring Auggie and continuing? Leia presses on to another video and tries to not think about it.

Auggie is still crying.

After a few minutes, Leia paused the video, unable to go on with the charade. She checks the time stamp. Auggie's been crying for five minutes and the two haven't stopped to take care of him. Leia's maternal instinct was going crazy right now. She really wants to get the baby and soothe him. This wasn't like Rey to do this. Rey's always so attentive with the baby - but then again Rey is young but Ben should know better. Ben was an adult. It exasperates Leia so much that they were going at it still despite a poor baby screaming his lungs out.

Leia paced around the room. She wants to go to the baby but she decides to give them a few more minutes in hope they come to their senses. The sound of crying stops but the sound of the bed frame being slammed against the wall didn't. Leia blinked. Did Auggie just cried himself to sleep? God. Leia frowned as she heard the pacing quickened and became louder.

She couldn't help but to be mortified. She hoped that her son would be gentle for Rey's first time. But what if this wasn't Rey's first time? What if Auggie was Rey and Ben's son?

Leia shook her head. No. It couldn't be. Rey was a good girl and she's honest. She told Leia that was a virgin. There was no need for Rey to lie to Leia about that either. Leia never judged on a person's decision to have sex as long as it was consensual...but the thing was Ben was much older than Rey. And that was something Leia was wary about. She just wished Ben waited a bit before being intimate with Rey.

But this was normal for their world.

This wasn't anything new. Leia lost her virginity at sixteen, a few years before meeting Han too. She slept with one of the members who was eight years older than her. This was nothing new. Except Rey was a sweet girl and Leia just wanted to give the girl a better life. Ben loves Rey though, Leia knows it. He doesn't even have to tell Leia. A mother always knows. Ben's so in love with Rey.

* * *

The next morning, Rey wakes up naked under the covers. She hugged the covers close to her chest. It makes it feel real that what happened wasn't a dream. She winced. She's so sore and she's so sticky in between her legs. Rey turned her head to look at the sleeping man beside her. Rey closed her eyes and sighed. Every inch of her body was in pain.

Ben looks so peaceful though as if he didn't do anything. Rey finally understood last night when people say they "did a person." He's holding her in his sleep and snuggling her and it makes her forget how much it hurt. She couldn't help but to stroke his hair. He had nice hair. She feels his breath against her skin as his lips curved into a smile. He yawned and stretched his arms out. "Hi," he said with an endearing grin.

Rey tried not to blush but she couldn't control herself.

He chuckled and presses a soft kiss on her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her. "I just want to stay like this forever."

"I have to get ready for school."

He shushes her. "We don't talk about that."

Rey laughed "You're silly."

Ben lifted his head up. "How are you feeling?"

"In pain."

"Sorry," he kisses her again. "That's normal."

"I know."

"'That was me being gentle too," he gave her a crooked smile.

"I know," she pinched his nose.

"I'll get you a plan B later today -

"You don't need to. I take birth control," she reminded him. She literally told him that last night.

"Are you sure it's birth control?" he asked her again.

She made a face. "Yes. I'm not stupid. I know how to read."

"Why are you on birth control?" he asks her again.

"I already told you it's to regulate my periods since I'm underweight." She's been on it ever since Leia got her and Auggie checked up. The doctor even advised it due to the state of Rey's body. Rey feels deep down Leia also was for it to keep Rey safe from having an unplanned pregnancy. Rey tries not to think about that and focuses more on her being on birth control for her periods and not that Leia's more afraid of her son knocking Rey up.

"Okay," he said. "If you end up pregnant at least Auggie will have some company," he grinned.

Rey glared at him. "I don't want to be pregnant at this age."

He shuts her up by kissing her. He's really good at kissing and distracting her. "I will be gone for the weekend for some work. I want to stay with you." His hands are all over her again. She doesn't want him to go either. He gives her a long kiss before pulling away. "Go get ready for school, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Rey's room smells like sex.

She's at school and Ben left to work on some things. It was just Leia and the baby. It was inevitable for Leia to have to go Rey's room to get things for Auggie. Leia grimaced at the smell. The bed frame is all messed up and so was the wall. Leia sighed. It's nothing though she can simply get Rey a new bed frame and repaint the wall. She just has to have a talk with them about being careful. She clutched on to Auggie securely as she went to get Auggie new clothes. Leia couldn't help but to look at the bed. She wondered...if it really was Rey's first time last night.

Without putting much consideration and thought, Leia tugged the comforter to the side. Of course not every girl bleeds during their first time - Leia paused. There's blood on the bedsheets.

And she knows that Rey had finished her period last week. It's not that Leia keeps track of that, it's just she notices whenever there's pads in the trashcan. It's hard not to notice brightly colored wrapping either.

Leia's eyes flickered. So this was Rey's first time. And Auggie wasn't Rey's baby.

Leia couldn't help but to be sad. She really hoped that Auggie was. Leia went still. Wait. Why does Auggie look like Ben then? Leia stared at the smiling baby before her. It could be possible that Auggie could be Ben's but that didn't seem right either. Leia was aware that her son was very active and...dated around but she knows Ben's careful.

But it is plausible that he could have gotten some other girl pregnant - but Rey found Auggie in the dumpster. And Leia knows Rey for a while to know that Rey was honest. There was no reason either for Ben or Rey to lie about Auggie for Leia was very understanding and knew about her son's...track record. It's messed up but Leia always expected to be a young grandmother the way her son was.

"Hey little guy," she cooed at the baby. "Don't you look like daddy today, huh?" Leia paused and examined the baby's features. She sat down on the bed with the baby. Something was not right.

She thinks about it, thinks about the last few months leading up to Rey and the baby here. And she thinks about her husband's death. Her husband was killed by Palpatine but the motives for that death was unclear. Han was associated with them but he didn't play a main role like Luke did. Han's death came as a shock to everyone and left Leia and Ben wondering why. Why. What was the reason for Han to be dead? As she looked at the baby, Leia became pale at the sudden realization.

Auggie didn't look like Ben.

He looked like Han.

Leia wasn't blind. Han was never faithful. Everyone knew that. Perhaps Han gotten a woman pregnant not knowing who she was associated with. Leia wonders how much Rey knows about this. Leia changed Auggie's diaper and clothes. She holds him in her left arm as she packed some things into a bag. She has to check to see if this baby was in fact Han's son.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took my time with this chapter LMAO

It's going to take a while to get the results.

Leia sighed as the baby was latching to her arm. She smiled slightly. She has no animosity towards the baby, just feelings of anger towards her late husband. Leia wonders if Han knew about the pregnancy and if he was going to leave her in the dark.

She gathers her things and takes herself and the baby to the car. Leia don't know where to go or what to do to clear her mind. She's not going to get the results in a day or two. It's going to be much longer that.

It's going to take a while and the only thing that anyone could do was wait.

* * *

_"Ben?" Rey blinked. He paused and found himself on top of her. He doesn't even realized it until now. Rey's shoulders became tense. She's scared. He should really get off of her. He should. "What are you doing?"_

_He ignores her question and lowers his head down to kiss her._ _Kylo kisses her like a boy kissing for the first time. He's slow. Nervous. Careful. He's never kissed a younger girl before and he wants to make sure he doesn't hurt her. He dips his head and kisses her on her mouth - and just that. A little peck. A little contact. He needed that. Kylo pulled away to look at her - to make sure she was okay. "Rey?" he rasped, voice breaking._

_The only thing that was moving were her eyes. She was blinking a hundred times per second. She's stunned. Probably in shock that the man she's sees as her best friend or maybe even older brother was kissing her._

_Kylo frowned. Shit. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't have done that. "I'm sorry."_

_Rey shook her head at him without even taking time to think. "Don't be."_

_Before he could say something, she grabs his face down to kiss him. Kylo pulls away despite feeling the twinge of electricity surging through his body. He would love to grab her and do things to her. No, he won't. He sits up on her bed, ashamed and disgusted with himself. "No, Rey. I can't -_

_"Ben."_

_She says his name in such a sweet way - like a prayer. It makes him freeze in place. The way she says his name makes him feel that she wants him. He's too afraid to move. He might touch her again. Maybe do something else._

_"It's okay," she whispered. She reaches to touch his face again. Her touch is soft, makes him melt beneath her fingertips. He murmured weakly. He would love to do some things to her._

_He remained still, resisting the urge to kiss back. It's not an easy thing to do. She's kissing him in such a gentle way - like a girl kissing for the first time. She's timid and yet relaxed. As if she wants to kiss him. She's so cute, can feel the warmness of her cheeks against his skin. He's whimpering from refraining as blood rushed down to his dick._

_It doesn't take him long to reciprocate. He exchanges tiny pecks with her making sure he doesn't do anything too forward. He can't refuse her. She wants to and that means this was okay...right? No it isn't. But Rey's giggling and smiling while they're kissing. She's enjoying it - but it doesn't make it right. Rey's really, really young. But he did things younger than her but she's different. She's not him. She's innocent and - holy shit._

_Holy shit. Holy shit. She's placing his hand over her breasts. She meant to put his hand on her right breast but she's so tiny that his hand covers both of them. What is she doing? Does she want him to touch her? Kylo shakes his head but Rey nods firmly, welcoming him. "You can touch me if you want," she said calmly._

_"Can I?" He meant to say: we can't._

_Rey laughs. "Yeah. I want you to."_

_"Are you sure? I don't want - want to pressure you."_

* * *

All Kylo could think about was how he came in her. He should have came on her thigh or make her swallow it. He knows she told him she's on birth control but it doesn't excuse it. He fucked and came into a fifteen year old girl. He should have went slow and took her out on a couple of dates first before fucking her. God what was wrong with him? He cares about Rey, more than anything and yet he messed up.

He needs to stop thinking about it since he's doing important shit right now.

But damn he can still feel her tight cunt on his dick. What the fuck was wrong with him? He did her in his old room too. He should have at least taken her somewhere else and have his mom watch the baby. And he fucking kept doing her while the baby was crying too. Kylo loves them, he swears. He doesn't know what happened.

Stop. Stop. Come on, fucking focus Ren.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Vicrul asked.

It catches him off guard, how Vicrul is able to cut to the chase and be crass. "Nothing," he brushes it off. "I'm just tired."

Cardo and Trudgen exchanged look with one another. They saw right through it. "Are you fucking Kaydel again?" Cardo asked.

"What? No! Come on, we have important things to -

"Rey wouldn't be happy if you are," Hux taunted.

He glares at his men to shut the hell up.

* * *

Her legs are wobbly. She can barely catch up with her friends in gym. Coach notices and has her sit it out for the period. Rey would refuse but she decides not to. She really is exhausted from Ben. It was already a mission changing in the bathroom stall to prevent anyone from seeing her bruises. The stalls in the locker rooms are very small and she ended up hitting her funny bone twice.

She can still feel Ben...there. Rey didn't know that was possible but she can feel him twitching inside of her. She should have stayed home with the baby and slept. It wasn't like Leia was unaware of what happened last night. Leia was too embarrassed this morning to say anything and avoided Rey. It was for the better though for Rey was too mortified to say anything too.

Sex was painful, not going to lie. It's a little bit naïve of her to admit but she didn't know it was going to last that long. She's heard at school girls talking about how it only lasts for a few minutes. Rey should have known better since Ben was older and had more experience than sixteen year old boys.

He texts her throughout the day, constantly asking her how she was feeling.

It makes her happy.

* * *

_"Holy shit," Kylo cursed underneath his breath. That was all he could say as he watched his Rey take off her bra. He's fucking speechless. He couldn't believe she was doing this willingly and without him convincing her. He should stop it but all the blood rushed down to his cock._

_She quickly covered herself, her face pink all over. "Are they too small?"_

_He shakes head immediately. "No - I didn't mean that " - he attempts to comfort her but he's left frozen in place. He's not sure if he should touch her since she's naked from the waist up. Does she want him to touch her? "They're so fucking cute," he blurts out. His cheeks went red then. He sounds like a fucking sixteen year old boy._

_"Really?" Rey asked feebly. She's still hugging her chest - her bare chest._

_Kylo nods, "Yes. You're so cute, Kid." He kisses her then to ease her._

_She shifts back and breaks the kiss. His cock twitches in want. "You're not just saying that to spare my feelings?"_

_He couldn't help to laugh. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. "Of course I mean it, Kid. I love the way you scowl when you're pissed off at me. I love the way you wrinkle your nose when I say something stupid. You're so fucking cute. You don't think I check you out in that skirt of a uniform? You don't think I'll like your tits?" He kisses her on the mouth then and grabs her wrists so he could see her breasts. He stops kissing her every now and then to look at her breasts. "You have pretty little tits."_

_"Reall - Ben what are you -" she bit down on her bottom lip. He's sucking on her nipple right now. Rey bit on her lip harder to keep herself from making a sound. She's not sure if she was sensitive since this was the first time her breasts were being touched or if he was being rough with her. But either way it felt good, she was getting wet._

* * *

The only thing Rey wanted to do when she got home was to lock herself in her room. But she can't do that on the account that she had to get the baby from Leia. Rey's face is scorching red even before she entered the house. She's absolutely embarrassed and doesn't know how she can look at Leia in the eye. Leia knows, has to know. "Hi," Rey said quickly. She's staring at everything else but Leia's face. "How was Auggie?"

"He was good," Leia said in collected manner. She hands Rey the baby as if nothing had happened.

"Oh...that's good." Rey stood there, holding Auggie and waited for Leia to say something else. Leia _has_ to say something, Rey just knows it. But to Rey's surprise, Leia doesn't. There was no lecture. Nothing. Rey couldn't help but to blink in bewilderment. Auggie cooed, gently tugging at Rey's cardigan. "I wanted to have sex," Rey blurted.

Leia flinched.

Rey blushed then. "Ben didn't pressure me or anything."

Leia's mouth dropped. It takes her several seconds to shut her jaw. "Oh - well that's nice -what do you want for dinner? I'm thinking of getting sushi for us. I'll get us extra salmon nigiri and seared scallop since it's our favorite."

Rey's eyebrows furrowed. She can see where Ben gets his inability to handle confrontation from. Leia didn't say a word this morning when she saw Rey leave to school with a limp. "You're not mad?" Rey knows that Leia wasn't like most mothers but she expected Leia to be a teeny tiny bit upset.

Leia laughed uncomfortably, keeping the calm façade. "Why would I? You two wanted to...be friendly," Leia stopped to clear her throat. Rey blushed. "And I know how the both of you are. There's nothing I or anyone can do to change either of your minds."

"I'm sorry that I didn't wait longer like you wanted," Rey bit her lip.

"It's alright. It's is only natural," Leia said warily. She forced herself to smile. "What sushi do you want? I'll order a lot since I'm sure a certain someone will stop by to see how you are."

* * *

Leia goes to pick up the food while Rey stayed at home with the baby. She was still in shock about the conversation they had that she didn't even change out of her uniform. All she could think about was how Leia was disappointed in her. Leia denied it but Rey could see right through it. Leia was acting strange.

Maybe Leia's trying to pretend it never happened.

The door bell rings, shifting Rey's thoughts. She puts the baby down in the bouncer and answers. What stood before her was a garden of flowers and a large man holding it. Rey couldn't help but to smile. "Hey," Ben said feebly.

She smiled cheek to cheek, beaming with pride. "Hey." He got her flowers - not because she asked him to but he wanted to. She couldn't help but to feel special.

"How are you from last night?"

"I'm fine," she grinned.

He's blushing right now. "Are you still limping?"

"A little."

Ben curses out loud. "Shit. Sorry, Kid. I didn't know how heavy I am."

"I'm fine," Rey laughed. "Did you lose your key or something?"

"No, he mumbled. "I wasn't sure how to talk about you know. Figured it would be best to knock then to barge him."

She stared at him. He looks so nervous. He wasn't like that this morning but she guessed a whole day away allowed him to process it. Rey's heart skipped a beat. "Do you regret last night?" she asked in a small voice.

"No - well yeah - no, well, yeah I do," Ben comes to the conclusion. "Rey I'm sorry for making you go too fast. I should have taken it slow like I was suppose to. I really care about you, Kid."

She went on her tip toes to cup his chin. "It's alright. I kinda expected that we would have done it first." Rey expected to lose her virginity to him on the night they met or the time they slept in her closet or the day he kidnapped her after school. Long story short she's been waiting for it to happen while hoping he would date her before those things.

"I'm sure you didn't want that to happen first."

"I didn't," Rey agreed. "But it's alright though. I think we both knew it was going to happen that way."

Ben sighed as he handed her the bouquet of flowers. The thing was massive - about the size of her. She could barely carry it in her arms. "Here," he said as he scooped it back into his hands. "Let me put the flowers in a vase."

Rey followed him to the kitchen.

He's filling a vase with water while she was struggling to hold on to the forest. It's heavy and extremely itchy. "You're right. I did wanted you to take me out on dates first before we had sex."

Ben flinches. He really does take after his mom. Both him and his mom were always uncomfortable whenever she said crude words. Rey barely curses so it comes as a shock to them. "I wanted that to happen too," he exhaled. He sets aside the vase and takes the flowers from her hands.

"Don't feel bad. I know you care about me and that you're going to take me out on nice dates."

"I'm going to," he vows. He goes to her and lifts her into his arms. She blinks. She forgets how strong he was. He's able to carry her as if she was Auggie. "I'm going to treat you right. I know I fuck up on a lot of things but I'm not going to mess it up with you, I promise."

Rey couldn't help but to squeal in joy. She touched his hair in endearment. "I know."

"I'll be the best boyfriend to you - do you want me to be your boyfriend? It's okay if you don't and want to take things slow -

"Of course you're my boyfriend silly!" she giggled. "I decided that you were mine since the night we met. After all, Auggie needs a father."

Ben's mouth curved into a small smile. "I just wanted to check."

"You're such an idiot," she grinned. "My idiot," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I have a few announcements at the end ❤

"I know you're going to hate me but I just got to say this," Kylo murmured. "I - I need to ask."

She blinked then. "What is it?"

"Can I eat you out right now - right here in this kitchen?" he asked in a begging tone. He watched as her face became pink. Kylo took a step closer to tuck in a loose lock of hair. She looks so afraid of him. He feels like an ass to admit this, but it's turning him on. "If you don't want to it's fine."

Rey shook her head. "No it's fine - it's just the baby is in the living room by himself and your mom is going to come home soon with food."

"Just a quickie?" he asked. Kylo knows she's trying to dissuade him but instead she's only making the idea even more appealing. He likes the rush. "The baby is fine. He's not crying or anything - I just want a taste, please. Please just a lick?"

She swallowed hard. "Okay - just a few licks."

Kylo grinned. He dips his head to kiss her. His hands search for her waist and he lifts her up on the countertop. She yelps in surprise and hushes her, unable to hide his excitement. It's been a fantasy of his, to fuck her in her uniform. He plays with the hem of her plaid skirt as he peppered little kisses on her face. Rey wraps her arms around his neck and he exhaled in relief as she kissed his hair.

He kisses her chest, desperate for some skin. He's tempted to unbutton her shirt with his teeth. But Kylo knows he can't. He was granted some sampling nothing more. His hand flips up her skirt and he slowly tugs down her shorts and underwear. Kylo gives her a kiss on the mouth before diving in between her legs. He's frantic, has the items on the floor.

He moans as he licked her pussy. He licks her slowly first to relax her. She's anxious about being walked in on. He found that fun. "It's alright," he assured. "You're tense and I'm going to take care of that." He dips his tongue in her then and keeps swirling around her clit. "God you taste fucking amazing. How's your pussy feeling after I fucked you for the first time last night?"

"Sore," she said weakly. She was holding breath.

Kylo nodded. He goes slower then and tends to her cunt. "You did so good your first time," he praised as he sucked on her. Rey was so wet. She's dripping on to his chin and on to the floor. Kylo happily obliges to cleaning up what was his. "My little whore."

She pressed her thighs together against his head as he picked up his pace.

"You liked that huh?" he breathed into her cunt. She's so wet. Her pussy was relaxed and begging him to fuck. Kylo wants to, he really does. "I like this too. I'm going to make you come."

They jerk up when they hear the sound of the door open. He scrambles to get her discarded items of clothing off the ground. Rey hastily puts them on but in a panic she's not thinking straight. She realizes that she put her shorts first before her underwear. Kylo stuffs her wet underwear into his pocket. "It's fine," he assured her. He smooths down her skirt. "Just say hi and then go change into normal clothes."

Rey nodded. She smoothed out her skirt to make sure her shorts were covered. She always wore shorts underneath her uniform skirt.

She blushed as she watched Kylo licked his lips before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He smirked at her. "I just wanted a last taste before letting it go to waste," he whispered.

Leia comes in with the takeout sushi. "Hi," Leia greets them. "I see you two are in a good mood."

Kylo smiles at his mother. "We decided to make it official."

His mom smiles. "I'm happy to hear that - although I wished you two would have waited a little bit longer."

He gives his mother a feeble look.

* * *

Rey remained quiet as Ben chatted with his mother about their relationship. She was excited but all she could think about was the fact that her underwear was in Ben's pocket. Her entire face was beet red from what happened seconds ago before Leia came back. She felt ashamed for fooling around in the kitchen. Rey decides not to dwell on it and excuses herself to change out of her clothes. It's hard to ignore that her underwear was in his pocket.

What if it falls out?

Rey would be mortified and terribly embarrassed. She's sure Leia will hate her and think badly.

She pushes the thought away and changes out of her clothes. Rey puts something comfortable. A tank top and sweats. And oh, a new pair of underwear.

Dinner goes well. Everything seems fine but better. She and Ben were finally together. Nothing could beat that. Rey couldn't help but to be giddy. Especially when Ben's holding her hand underneath the table.

Leia heads to her room to relax while Ben and Rey cleaned up the table. Rey peers around to make sure Leia was gone. "Can I um...have my underwear back?" Rey asked. She's blushing even crazier.

Ben gives her a half smile. "Is it okay if I keep it?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" she asked slowly.

"I want to smell you" he said simply. He's not even ashamed. "I'll give it back once it loses your scent."

Rey thought about it but decides not to make an issue of it. "Fine. You're really weird."

He gives her a smirk. "You don't even know the half of it."

* * *

It was so cliché for a mob leader to be with a teenaged girl. Kylo wished he wasn't a statistic but now he was. There was nothing he could do about it since he loves Rey. Everyone knows about them through the change of body language between him and Rey. Everyone (including the god damn motherfucking Knights) are nagging him to treat Rey well.

He's offended by it since they think so lowly of him.

Including his mother.

Leia threatens him to not fuck up and break Rey's heart. He wasn't planning to but no one has faith in him. The Knights are constantly pressuring him to take Rey out on nice dates and to make sure he dresses up nicely and call her often. Vicrul is constantly reminding him to maintain his work ethic and Kuruk keeps repeating to Kylo to make sure the relationship was more than sex so Rey doesn't get the wrong idea.

He gets that everyone was protective of Rey because she was young. He just hates being reminded by the people in his life. Yes he knows he's with a teenager. Yes he knows that he's twenty six and took her innocence. But can they just get over it? Rey's going to be older eventually. She wanted to have sex and so did he.

But, Kylo listens what his colleagues and mother have to say. He really loves Rey and doesn't want her to be unhappy. His mother keeps begging Kylo to take Rey to his place to have sex so she doesn't have to hear it. Kylo can't promise that since sometimes it just happens. Rey and Kylo do try to make sure Auggie was with Leia when they had sex. Leia keeps scolding them for whenever they were 'being irresponsible.' To their offense, Auggie was still a baby and won't remember it.

Kylo could finally see what Cardo's been talking about all this time - that Rey has Kylo wrapped around her finger. What Cardo doesn't see is that Rey has _everyone_ wrapped to her finger, including Kylo's mother. Kylo's only been able to notice after getting with Rey and spending more time (although mainly in the sheets). Rey was sweet but she can be manipulative to get things her way. Kylo can admit that maybe he's able to see things clearly now that he doesn't have blue balls anymore.

It must be the Palaptine blood in her. It's kinda hot, not going to lie. Rey was mainly submissive in bed but sometimes she likes to take control. (Although she's not very good at it since she's still new to sex but she'll learn and Kylo will be her teacher). She's on top of him now, riding on his cock. She keeps stopping every few seconds to ask Kylo if she was hurting him.

His thumb stroked her hipbone. He smiles at her, at the expression of worry in her face. "I'm fine," he tells her for the hundredth time. "Baby girl you can be stepping on my dick and throat and I'll still be fine."

Rey made a face. "That sounds painful."

Kylo stroked her thigh before pouncing on her. He slammed her to the bed and wrapped his hands around her throat as he took control.

* * *

It takes some time but Leia finally gets the results. A long time. Nearly months. It takes a while to get the results.

She prepares herself, waiting for the news.

Leia clears her schedule and makes sure she was alone so she can process it on her own. She sat in her car, staring at the sky. The music was one but she couldn't hear one note. All she could hear was her ears ringing. She exhaled and tried to calm herself down. Leia searches for her phone in her purse.

Shakily, she types in a few letters to find the contact number she wanted to speak to.

The person answers. "Hello?"

"Hello," Leia sighed. "I need you to do a job for me."

* * *

Leia waits.

It takes a much longer time with the extra step needed. She has some theories but she wants confirmation. Another one. She waits for weeks. She's able to keep up with a calm façade. No one suspects anything. Not Rey. And not even her son.

Her phone rings.

Leia picks it up. "Yes?"

She listens then.

"Thank you," she says as she hangs up.

She rubbed her temples then and sighed. Leia heads outside of the empty house with the baby in her arms. She needs some fresh air. Auggie cooed and played with her hair. Leia forced herself to smile. The baby had nothing to do with this but she couldn't help but to feel a small level of animosity.

Auggie wasn't Han's son.

He was -

He was Han's grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been stated multiple times that Auggie is not Kylo or Rey's child. I wrote: Han's grandson   
> To imply that means Kylo has a half sibling and that makes Auggie his nephew 
> 
> 1\. For anyone who is interested I have an AU of this AU called "The Person You Lay in Bed With." Basically I released the initial drafts of how "You're a Natural, Kid" was supposed to be but due to popular demand I continued it. It's the same plot but darker. "The Person You Lay in Bed With" I'm guessing/aiming to end in 2-3 chapters.
> 
> 2\. I released my journal that you can find on AO3 titled "Alice's Journal." It's just me releasing initial drafts, answering FAQs, and behind the scenes of stories. First chapter I released how "Nobody Knows" was supposed to end. Second chapter is addressing why I haven't updated "Daddy Issues"
> 
> 3\. Side note I feel like I love Kylo's depiction more in "The Person You Lay in Bed With" more. IDK why 
> 
> 4\. OH, gonna update "Dear Rabbit" with 2-3 more chapters soon 👀


End file.
